Malfoy unter Muggel- keine gute Idee
by autums'Fiction
Summary: Draco ist ein mieser kleiner Verräter- und dieses mal hat er es sich nicht mit seinem Lieblings Rivalen sondern den verbleibenden Todessern verscherzt. Zu seinem Schutz übergibt Dumbledore ihn daher in die Obhut einer Muggel Familie bei der er den Sommer verbringen sollen. Nun, sagen wir mal die Dursleys sind nicht gerade begeistert, ganz zu schweigen von Harry. Später Slash HxD!
1. Schiller geht nimmer

Okay. Zuerst einmal ein herzliches Hallo und vielen dank fürs lesen, ich hoffe meine FF wird euch gefallen!  
Gut, Höflichkeiten erledigt, schreiten wir zu den wichtigen Fakten fort! Die Story setzt nach einem fiktiven sechsten Teil an den alle unsere Lieblinge Heil überstanden haben. Oder wie sollte Dumbledore sonst Draco zu den Dursleys stecken, huh? Und sein wir mal ehrlich, die Idee kann doch nur von Dumbledore kommen, oder? Ich will aber sonst nichts vorweg nehmen, den Rest erfährt ihr eigentlich direkt im Prolog...  
Oh, eins noch. Ich habe die Story mit einem netten kleinen Slash Rating Versehen und das nicht weil mir das Wort gefiel! Hier handelt es sich um eine Boyxboy Story, genauer eine HarryxDraco Story. Wer sich das bis hier noch nicht denken konnte und ein Problem damit hat den bitte ich auf schnellstem Wege umzukehren. Oder sich einfach mal drauf einzulassen...  
Wie auch immer! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Prolog: Schlimmer geht nimmer!

Manchmal fragte sich Harry was er in seinem letzten Leben schreckliches getan hatte. Etwas wirklich schlimmes musste es ja schon gewesen sein, so viel war klar. Vielleicht hatte er immer alte Omis erschreckt oder seine jüngeren Geschwister für drei Kamele an den nächst besten Karawanenfuhrer verschachert? Denn als wäre sein Leben bisher nicht schlimm genug gewesen (Sein Eltern wurden von einem wahnsinnigem ermordet als er noch ein Baby war, er wuchs unter einer verdammten Treppe auf, wurde von überdimensionalen Schlangen und Spinnen angegriffen, von schon erwähntem Wahnsinnigem gestalkt...wirklich, eine verdammt lange Liste, man könnte Bücher damit füllen) setzt Dumbledore nun dem ganzen noch eine Sahnehaube auf. Und dabei hatte der Tag wirklich gut angefangen!

Es war der letzte Tag vor den Sommer Ferien. Alles war in herrlicher Aufbruchstimmung und das ganze Schloss vibrierte nur so vor guter Laune, der Mantel aus Angst und Unruhe war ein für alle mal abgeschüttelt und alle konnten beruhigt in die Zukunft blicken. Es sollte der erste Sommer seit sechs Jahren werden in dem Harry einfach nur ausspannen konnte. Gut, er würde nicht um die Gartenarbeit bei seiner liebreizenden Verwandtschaft herum kommen und er sah jetzt schon die riesigen Berge an zu spülendem Geschirr aber er spielte Nur all zu gern den Hauselfen wenn das hieß, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsste was Der-dessen-Name-sich-keiner-merken-konnte wieder ausheckte. Seit Voldemort nun nämlich dem Gras von unten beim wachsen zusehen konnte würde er, Harry Potter Held der weißmagischen Zauberwelt endlich in den Genuss eines Lebens kommen in dem seine größte Sorge die Abschlussprüfung und Quidditsch sein würden.  
Gut, nach Voldys Tod liefen immer noch einige Todesser durch England, aber derer würde das Ministerium, nun endlich unter kompetenter Leitung, schon habhaft werden. Immerhin hatte Harry Voldemort getötet, mehr konnte man nun wirklich nicht von ihm verlangen.  
Aus diesem Grund dachten er auch nichts Böses als ein pickliger Zweitklässler seine Nase in das Schlafzimmer schob in dem er gerade pfeifend seine Sache in den Koffer beförderte und nebenbei Rons Schwärmereien über die Cuddney Cudons lauschte die diese Saison ganz sicher zu den Top Teams zählen würden.

"Ähm, H-Harry Potter Sir?" Angesprochener blickte auf und verdrehte beim Anblick des leuchten roten Gesichts innerlich die Augen. Der kleine machte Farbtechnisch gerade einem Weasley Konkurrenz! Diese Heldenverehrung artete seit seinem Sieg über den nun-nicht-mehr-ganz-so-dunklen-Lord richtiggehend aus.

"ja, äh..."

"Morgan! Leroy Morgan Mister Potter! Sir! Mister Potter Sir!"

Im Hintergrund bekrönen Ron zu kichern- bis ihn eine gut gezielte Socke zum verstummen brachte. Bemüht möglichst wenig einschüchternd zu wirken lächelte der Held der Zauberwelt dem stotterndem Jungen in der Tür zu.

"Wolltest du irgendwas bestimmtes, Leroy?"

Angesprochener wechselte fast ins Lilafarbene. Seine Gesichtsfarbe Biss sich mit seiner Griffindor Krawatte.

"ja! Professor Dumbledore schickt mich! Ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass er Sie in seinem Büro sprechen möchte!"

Nachdem er noch ein kurzes Sir hinten dran gequetscht und bei Harrys Dankesworten fast an Herzversagen gestorben wäre machte er hastig auf dem Absatz kehrt und hastete dorthin zurück wo immer er auch hergekommen sein mag.

"Ne Idee was Dumbledore von dir will?"

"Nope, nicht die geringste!"

Mit einem Zauberstab Schlenker beförderte er den Rest seine kümmerlichen Garderobe in den Koffer und ließ die Schlösser zu schnappen. Wieso kam ihm die Idee eigentlich erst jetzt? Egal wie lange er nun schon als Zauberer lebte, er wurde seine Magie wohl nie so selbstverständlich einsetzen wie die meisten anderen die zumindest ein Elternteil mit magischen Kräften hatten. Auch egal, besser erst einmal nachsehen, was der Schulleiter von ihm wollte.

In den Gängen herrschte reger Betrieb, Schüler wuselten umher, suchten Sachen zusammen, verabschiedeten sich von den Freunden die sie im Zug nicht mehr sehen würden. Ein Mädchen jagte ihrer Katze hinterher. 'Trotz des ganzen Rummels fuhren sämtliche Köpfe zu ihm herum wenn er in Sichtweite kam, die einen beließen es bei einem 'hi, Harry',einem freundlichen Lächeln, manche wurden rot und einige Mädchen begannen albern zu kichern. Leider waren diese kaum älter als zwölf. Nicht das er verzweifelt nach einer Freundin suchte- anders als beim Winterball würden sich nicht wenige jetzt darum reißen sich von ihm auf die Füße treten zu lassen, aber er kam sich doch ein wenig merkwürdig vor wenn diese halben Kinder ihn anschmachteten. Dabei konnte er ja nichts dafür!  
Er bog noch einmal scharf rechts ab dann trat er auch schon auf den Steinernen Wasserspeier zu, der den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachte. Ein Passwort wurde nicht verlangt, Harry fand es unsinnig, immerhin hatten selbst die Gemeinschaftsräume noch Passwörter, aber Dumbledore wollte wohl ein Statement setzen oder so ähnlich...

Während jener sich unter lautem knirschen nach oben dreht fragte Harry sich ein weiters mal was der Oberste Professor Hogwarts von ihm wollen könnte? Vielleicht nur ein paar Abschiedsworte loswerden? Oder er wollte ihm verkünden, dass er nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück musste da der Blutzauber dank Voldys Abgang nun unnütz wäre? Das flattern in seinem Magen kam in diesem Moment sicher nicht von der kreiselbewegung der der junge Zauberer immer noch ausgesetzt war. Er sah sich schon im Fuchsbau Molly's köstliche Pfannkuchen verspeisen und mit den Zwillingen neue Scherzartikel testen und Ron und er konnten die ganzen Wochen an ihren Flugkunsten feilen. Gott, die grünen Schleimbolzen würden sich in der nächsten Saison so was von wundern! Und...hier wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mittlerweile im Büro des Professors angekommen war.

"Ah, Harry mein Guter. Schön, dass du es so schnell einrichten könntest! Setz dich dich doch!"

Nickend nahm er vor dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch gegenüber des deutlich gealtertem Schulleiters Platz. Die letzten Monate hatten die Falten tiefer in sein Gesicht gegraben als es die vergangenen hundert-sonstwas Jahre vermocht hatten.

"Lemondrop?"

Grinsend schüttelte er den schwarzen wuschel Kopf. Manches änderte sich wohl nie!

"Nun, du fragst dich sicher warum ich dich herrufen lies? Ich bin mir sicher, du würdest die letzten drei Stunden noch lieber mit deinen Freunden verbringen als hier bei deinem alten Professor, was?"

Zwinkernd bediente sich der Professor selbst an der Limonensüßigkeit.

"Uhm, nun..., "

Das war nun wohl wirklich die Preisfrage, oder?

"Wie du sicher weißt waren die vergangenen Monate eine verwirrende Zeit voller Überraschungen."

Ja, das konnte Harry so unterschreiben. Dabei hätte er seien Feuerblitz verwettet das Snape ihn bei der erst besten Gelegenheit an die Todesser ausliefern wurde. Als er stattdessen mit einem fetten Grinseln die liebreizende Bellatrix in eine Kröte verwandeln und nach Azkaban schicke würde...nun, gut, dass Hermine ihm und Ron sämtliche Wetten die sich um den Ausgang des Krieges drehten unter Androhung von Gewalt in Form von 'Hogwarts-eine Geschichte' untersagt hatte...der Gedanke seinen Geliebter Feuerblitz abzutreten...

"...Und das wir auch jetzt noch zusammen halten und uns gegenseitig unterstützen müssen."

Das Klang verdächtig nach einer seiner ellenlangen Begrüßungsreden! Da war er seiner Zeit aber gut zwei Monate voraus.

"Worauf ich hinaus möchte ist folgendes. Ich mache mir in letzter Zeit Sorgen um einen gewissen jungen Mann, der durch seine Loyalität zur weißen Seite einige Gefahren auf sich genommen hat und auch jetzt noch relativ weit oben auf der Fahndungsliste der verbleibenden Anhänger Voldemorts stehen sollte."

Gut, ab hier konnte Harry dann doch nicht mehr folgen.

"Ich rede von Draco Malfoy, Harry." Malfoy? Das sollte wohl ein Witz sein?! Loyalität zur weisen Seite? Pft! Das Feige Frettchen war angekrochen gekommen weil sich abzeichnete, das seine Seite am verlieren war! Weil ihm langsam bewusst wurde wie sich die Schlinge um seinen Hals schloss. Und gut, er hatte ihnen ganz nette Dinge verraten, aber er war letztendlich doch nichts weiter als ein kleiner, erbärmlicher Verräter dessen Feigheit nur von seinem übergroßem Ego übertroffen wurde!

"Nichts für ungut, aber ich kann bei bestem Willen nicht verstehen was das mit mir zu tun hat, Sir. Ich kann um ehrlich zu sein Nicht einmal behaupten Mitleid mit dem Frett...äh Malfoy zu haben."

Schmunzelnd führte der Direktor eine Tasse Tee zu den blassen Lippen.

"Nun, mir ist bewusst, dass sie und Mr. Malfoy nicht die besten Freunde sind und er ihnen im laufe ihrer Schulzeit eine Menge Kummer berietet hat, aber dennoch bin Ich zuversichtlich, dass sie nicht in Kauf nehmen, wenn ein Mitschüler von den Menschen die sie so verbissen bekämpf habe bedroht wird, oder?"

Verdammt, wollte der alte Sack gerade etwa an das Helfersyndrom appellieren das Hermine ihm immer vorwarf? Das war doch die Höhe, vor allem da es ihn wirklich nicht die Bohne interessiert hätte, wenn Die Todesser sich den blonden Kotzbrocken geschnappt und sonst was mit ihm gemacht hätten...okay, vielleicht nicht sonst was aber... Verdammt! Draco Malfoy! Allein der Name reichte aus um einen mentalen Brechreiz aus zu lösen.

"Und was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?"

Täuschte er sich oder wirkte Dumbledore jetzt tatsächlich nervös wie er mit seiner Tasse spielte? Und hatte sich das eine Portrait geradeaus dem Raum gestohlen?

"Nun wir, das Kollegium und ich, haben beschlossen ihn in eine sichere Umgebung zu überführen da dies in seinem Elternhaus im Moment wohl nicht gegeben ist"

Gut,sein Daddy schmorrte im Knast während Mummy sämtlichen Ministern in den Arsch kriecht um ihr Vermögen behalten zu können und nicht auch hinter Gitter zu kommt. Leider sah es aber so aus als würden altes Geld und reines Blut immer noch eine Menge gelten, denn für Mrs. Malfoy würde es wohl kaum mehr als eine Geldbuße und schwere Bewährungsauflagen geben. Angesichts des oft gepriesenem Malfoy Vermögen würde die das nicht besonders Jucken. Warum Dumbledore Das Frettchen also so unbedingt von seinen Eltern fern halten wollte war ihm schleierhaft.

"Da der junge durch seinen frühen Umschwung und die Wichtigkeit der uns zu Verfügung gestellten Informationen von allem Verdacht freigesprochen und als unbedenklich eingestuft wurde hat das Ministerium zugestimmt Maßnahmen zu seinem Schutz zu ergreifen. Wir halten es für angebracht ihn in einer Muggelfamilie unterzubringen, fernab von allen Orten an denen die Todesser ihn je vermuten würden."

Jetzt musste der Junge der überlebt hatte sich doch stark auf die Lippe beißen um nicht laut los zu lachen! Malfoy- ich-bin-der-größte, der Muggelhasser, Der Hauselfen schikanierende, versnobte Eisprinz von Slytherin sollte bei Muggeln wohnen? Das war zum totlachen! Dumbledore schien die Komik nicht erfasst zu haben. Ungerührt fuhr er mit seiner Ausführung fort.

"Um zusätzlich für eine mögliche...Gefahrensituation"

die frage war nur für wen kicherte eine höhnische Stimme in Harrys Kopf

"vorzubeugen sollte ein fähiger Zauberer das ganze überwachen."

Hingegen der Meinung eines nun nicht näher genannten sauertöpfischen Professors mit Shampoo-Phobie war der Junge Zauberer alles andere als schwer von Begriff und der Blick den er nun von seinem Schulleiter zugeworfen bekam sprach Bände die so lang waren wie 'Hogwarts- eine Geschichte' .Deswegen war er hier. Deswegen die Mitleids Nummer! Der Alte wollte doch tatsächlich den blonden Nachwuchsbastard zu ihm abschieben! Keine Ferien im Fuchsbau für Harry, stattdessen Babysitting für Malfoy?!

"Das kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein!"

Wütend sprang er auf den Stuhl der bald auf dem Biden lag ignorieren schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch dass die Lemondrops in ihrer Schale hüpften und Fawkes die gefiederten Augenbrauen hob.

"Das kann doch wohl hoffentlich nur ein Scherz sei? Aus gerechnet ICH soll MALFOY mit zu meinen Verwandten nehmen?!Das können sie doch nicht machen!"

Er war noch gute zwanzig Minuten zeternd und schreiend durch das Büro gestampft, hatte fast seine guten Manieren zusammen mit dem Sir für seinen Direktor vergessen. Auch die Tatsache das inzwischen auch Professor McGonnagal hinzugekommen war und das gleiche, wennschon mitleidigere, Lächeln auf den Lippen trug wie Dumbledore war nicht gerade förderlich. Und sie blieben hart, selbst als Harry verzweifelt einwarf, dass seine Verwandten nie im Leben einen weiteren Zauberer dulden würden hatte man ihm nur ein weiteres Lächeln geschenkt und verkündet, dass Moody sich dieser Angelegenheit bereits angenommen hatte. Es war zum Kotzen, nicht einmal die Aussicht, das der gute alte Madeye seinen Verwanden wohl den Schreck ihres Lebens verpasste konnte ihn aufmuntern. Das würden die schlimmsten Ferien aller Zeiten werden, nicht einmal der Sommer hinter Gitter, wie er die Zeit nach seinem ersten Schuljahr betitelte, konnte da mithalten, nur er, die Dursleys und MALFOY! Oh Gott, hatte er **MALFOY** schon erwähnt? ja? Nur um sicher zu gehen warum genau er ab sofort die Sekunden bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres zählen würde. Noch nie hatte er so viel Verständnis für Hermine und ihren wahnsinnigen Wunsch nach kürzeren Ferien so gut, oder überhaupt, verstanden wie jetzt und zu sagen, dass die einem fast das Ohr abknabberte vor Ungeduld war nun wirklich nur leicht übertrieben. _Verdammnis ich komme!_

Und so kam es, dass der Held der Zauberwelt und Goldjunge von Griffindor mit absolut herzzerreißender Trauermine am Bahnsteig stand und verzweifelt hoffte irgendwer würde ihn aufwecken. Oder Verfluchen, so weit war es schon gekommen das es ihm egal wäre. Ron klopfte ihm mitleidig auf die Schultern und auch Hermines Umarmung fiel einen Tick zu lang aus.

"Kopf hoch, Harry. Du hast Voldemort besiegt, da wirst du auch zwei Wochen mit dem Frettchen überleben! Und wenn er sich nicht benimmt, dann sperrst du ihn unter die Treppe, Kay?"

Wenn er nur Ron's Optimismus hätte! Der schnappte sich derweil seinen Koffer und watschelte in Richtung der anderen Weaslys die reichlich gestresst wirkten und Harry nur schnell, aber herzlich, ihre Abschiedsgrüße herrüber riefen.

"Okay, meine Eltern warten sicher auch schon, Sorry, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, das die dir das wirklich antun und ich...ach, Mist! Wenn was ist dann schreibst du mir und wir schauen uns eine Wiederholung der Szene aus dem dritten Schuljahr an, okay?"

Bei dem Gedanken an Hermines Faust in Malfoy blasierter Hackfresse kam ihm ein leichtes Grinsen.

"Freu mich jetzt schon drauf, Mine!"

Er zog seine Freundin nocheinmal in eine feste Umarmung.

"Nein wie niedlich! Potter, hast du etwa doch noch ein Mädchen gefunden, dass sich freiwillig von dir anfassen lässt? Ich meine gut, sie ist zwar nicht ganz der Typ den ich oder sonst irgendjemand außer dir oder deinem geschmackverwirten Freund anfassen würde aber du musst wohl nehmen wen oder was du Kriegen kannst, wie? Und wie es scheint habt ihr Potters ja generell einen Faible für Schlammblüter..."  
"Halt die Schnauze, Malfoy! Wenn du noch einmal meine Freunde beleidigst, dann..."

"Lass es, Harry. Er ist es nicht Wert. Denk lieber an das was ich dir gesagt habe. Und daran mir zu schreiben, hast du verstanden? Noch ein Sommer ohne Briefe und schicke dir mehr als nur einen Heuler, klar? Es reicht schon das Ron sich benimmt wie ein Analphabet."

Ihre Stimme war fest und der warme Klang machte sein Herz leichter. Harry nickte, Fäuste fest zusammen gepresst und kaum einen Atemzug davon entfernt das arrogante Grinsen aus Malfoys farblosem Gesicht zu prügeln.

"Und du!" Nun funkelte Hermine Malfoy an der, wer hatte das gedacht, doch tatsächlich ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten wich. "Du bist am besten ganz ruhig. Wir wissen alle, dass du nur hier bist weil Dumbledore so überaus nachsichtig ist und deine Sippschaft sowieso das halbe Ministerium auf der Gehaltsliste hat, also empfehle ich dir dich schön zu Benehmen, denn ich Wette es gibt genug Leute die dir gern ein paar Manieren beibringen würden und zwar nicht nur unter den Todessern also zeig ein wenig Anstand und Dankbarkeit. Wenn du so etwas überhaupt besitzt!"

Mit einer dramatischen Drehung auf ihren kaum vorhandenen Absätzen machte sie kehrt und legte einen Abgang hin der eines Snape würdig gewesen wäre während ihre Locken Fröhlich über ihren Rüchen hüpften. Das Mädchen war einfach unglaublich!

Nachdem die beiden Jungen ihr noch hinterher starrten bis ihr Lila Mantel zwischen der grauen Masse aus Geschäftsleuten verschwand kehrte nun eine zutiefst unangenehme Stille ein. Hermine hatte Malfoy wohl ziemliche schiss eingejagt und Harry verspürte auch nicht gerade das Bedürfnisse nach einer wie auch immer gearteten Konversation. Die Plattform hatte sich mittlerweile vollständig von Zauberern geleert. Einerseits war Harry froh so endlich den bohrenden Blicken der gaffenden Menge entgangen zu sein aber andererseits waren er und Malfoy nun allein. Die einziehen anderen Situationen wenn sie allein waren hatten meist mit einem Duell oder einer primitiven Prügelei geendet...Wenn er genau nachdachte hatten fast alle Begegnungen zwischen ihnen auf diese Art geendet, egal ob allein oder mitten in der großen Halle. Und wenn nicht mit roher Gewalt so hatten sie sich zumindest mit Worten bekriegt.

"Hey, Junge! Wollt ihr da drüben Wurzeln schlagen? Beweg deinen faulen Arsch sofort rüber ins Auto oder ihr könnt laufen, ich bin doch kein verdammtes Taxi!"

Ja, das war sein Onkel, scharmant wie immer. Malfoy unterdessen zog ungläubig die Augenbraun hoch.

"Das da" hier zeigte er auf den rotgesichtigen Veron "Ist dein Onkel? Bei dem ich die Ferien verbringen soll?"

Seinem Gesicht nach hatte er gerade Veron in sein Persönliches Weltbild eingeordnet. Anscheinen kam er gleich nach Ungeziefer und einem abgebrochenem Fingernagel.

"Bei Merlin, ich glaube das überlebe ich keine zwei Tage!"

_Da bist du nicht der einzige..._

Veron Dursleys Point of View

Das erste was Veron Dursleys dachte als er den Jungen neben seinem Neffen erblickte, den Freak den er die nächsten acht Wochen in seinem Haus beherbergen und durchfüttern müssen würde, war Blondie. Nie im Leben hatte er jemanden gesehen, der so helle Haare hatte, zumindest nicht ohne den obligatorischen dunkleren Ansatz. Dazu war er bleich wie der Tod was im krassen Gegenzug zu seinem unnötig engem schwarzen Anzug stand an dem das einzig helle die verdächtig nach Silber aussehenden Knöpfe waren.  
Er sah aus wie ein Vampir oder so was. Zudem sprach sein Blick Bände. Arroganter Kleiner Bastard.

Der Tag hatte eigentlich gut angefangen im Hause Dursley. Man hatte wie immer die baldige Ankunft des verhasstem Neffen verdrängt, Veron war erst vor wenigen Wochen befördert worden und heute Morgen hatte der Direktor von Dudley's Schule angerufen und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass man seinen Liebling nur verwarnen würde und dass auch die Eltern des andern Jungen keine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung erstatten würden solange ihr Sohn nicht weiter mit Dudley in eine Klasse musste. Und um alles perfekt zu machen wartete eine dreifache Portion Speck auf ihn. Alles lief perfekt, bis zu dem Moment in dem dieser unsägliche Mann durch ihren Kamin gestolpert kam.

Vernon hatte sich gerade dem Wirtschaftsteil seiner Zeitung gewidmet und neben ihm knüpfte Petunia an ihrer neusten Strickarbeit, das hatte ihr ihr Arzt empfohlen um den Stress abzubauen den sie wegen Harry und seiner Freaks erleidet. Immerhin musste sie mit der Gewissheit leben tatsächlich blutsverwandt mit denen zu sein. Kreischend sprang sie, die Nadel von sich schleudernd auf, verfehlte nur knapp die Kaffe Tasse ihres Mannes der ebenfalls die Zeitung sinken lies und sich an einem bedrohlichem Knurren versuchte. Der Fremde schien nicht gerade beeindruck. Er klopfte sich seinen widerlich schmierigen Mantel ab und lies seinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Wobei allein dieser Blick Veron sicher noch die ein oder andere schlaflose Nacht verbringen lassen würde. Während eines seiner Augen völlig normal war war das andere eindeutig unecht, viel zu groß und zu Blau schnellte zuckte es umher, tastete erst die Möbel ab, dann das verschreckte Ehepaar. Sein Gesicht war mit Narben nur so überzogen. Veron schluckte. Petunia neben ihm Tat garnichts mehr. Vielleicht war sie längst ohnmächtig und hatte vor Schock nur vergessen umzufallen?

"So, du bist also Dursley, eh?"

Veron nickte. Eigentlich hätte er einen seiner berüchtigten gebrüllten Vorträge halten müssen und den widerlichen Kerl aus seinem Haus schmeißen müssen, doch die winzige Stimme in seinem Hirn die wohl ein verzweifelter Funke gesunder Menschenverstand war hielt ihn zurück.

"Gut. Dumbledore schickt mich um euch mitzuteilen, dass ihr dieses Jahr nicht nur Harry sondern auch einen gewissen Draco Malfoy bei euch aufnehmen werdet."

Obwohl sein Mund sich bei dem Namen Draco Malfoy verzog als habe er etwas ekliges auf der Zunge blieb seine Stimme frostig wie der Winter vor drei Jahren als ihnen sogar der Tank einfror. Und sie Tat in den Ohren genauso weh wie der Sturz auf den Hintern der Veron in jenem Jahr auf dem Weg zur Arbeit ereilt war. Der dünne Stab in seiner rechten Hand ließ keinen Raum für Diskussion.

"Gut das wir das geklärt haben. Und noch was, Dursley. Wenn es nach mir ging dann würde der Bengel in Askaban verrotten, zusammen mit seinem Daddy und der verrückten Tante, aber Dumbledore ist nun einmal an seinem wohl gelegen also werden sie ihn anständig behandeln, verstanden? Harry wird uns regelmäßig Bericht erstatten und Glauben sie mir, sie wollen nicht das ich noch einmal zurück komme!"

Er nickte noch einmal, trat in den Kamin zurück und Mit einem lauten 'plop' war er verschwunden, gerade so wie ein Alptraum. Nur der Haufen Asche auf dem gefälschtem Persischem Teppich machte dies zu einem Wunschtraum. Lange würde sein Herz den Zirkus nichtmehr mitmachen!  
Vor lauter Entsetzen fiel ihm zunächst nicht nicht einmal auf, wie er sich von diesem Abschaum hatte behandeln lassen.

Als er pünktlich um 14.35 in seine brandneuen MG Rover stieg (den er erst kürzlich von seinem beachtlichen Bonus den er bei der Beförderung Kassiert hatte und dem ganzen Geld von Seinem Erbonkel der vor kurzem das zeitliche gesegnet hatte erstanden. Sogar eine Box Ausrüstung für Dudley und ein paar Ohrringe für Petunia waren noch drin. Gut, die Perlen waren nicht echt, aber sie sahen echt aus und ihre feinen Freundinnen waren ganz blass vor Neid. War doch gut, dass der alte so ein verdammter Knauser gewesen war hehe...) war er immer noch leicht paralysiert.

Pah, die würden schon sehen, was sie davon haben ihm noch so eine Missgeburt aufzuhalsen! Sollten bloß nicht Glauben, dass er das Blag auch nur einen DEUT anders behandeln würde als seinen undankbaren Neffen. Draco Malfoy. Was war das überhaupt für ein Name? Welcher Mensch der bei gesundem Verstand war würde sein Kind so nennen? Klang nach esoterischen Koksern. Bestimmt so ein abgedrehtes Ökoblag. Grunzend schlug er einen höheren Gang ein und zog an so einer Schnecke in einer alten Klapperkiste vorbei. Aber dem würde er noch zeigen, dass er bei ihm kein lodderleben haben wurde! Oh ja, nicht einen Handschlag würde er tun, vor allem nicht für eine Freund seines Neffen! Das konnten ja nur komische Leute sein, wer würde sich denn bitte freiwillig mit Harry anfreunden? Und was meinte der komische Alte damit, dass dieser Draco nach Askaban gehörte? Was war das für ein Ort und was war mit dem Vater und seiner Tante? Askaban...Klang wie aus einem Schauermarchen! War der Junge so eine Art gefährlicher Psycho? Was sollte der eigentlich bei ihm Zuhause? Immer schaurigere Szenarien spielten sich hinter der Schweiß bedeckten Stirn ab. Als er an Kings Cross ausstieg waren seine Hände glitschig. Ihm war aufgefallen was der Nachnahme des Bengels hieß. Malfoy. Unglück...Veron schluckte.

Nach einer ersten kurzen Musterung befahl er seinem stumpfsinnigen Neffen endlich rüber zu kommen. Der blonde Eisblock zischte ihm etwas zu worauf der nur die Augen verdrehte und sich seien Koffer schnappte. Schweren Schrittes kam er Veron entgegen. Der andere rührte sich keine Zentimeter.

"Was ist, Malfoy? Willst du hier übernachten?"

Malfoy zog eine seiner fast weißen Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Soll das etwa heißen, dass du von mir erwartest, dass ich meine Koffer durch den Bahnhof bis sonst wo trage? Ich bin doch kein Hauself, Potter!"

"Hast du ne Meise? Wie denkst du denn das der Koffer sonst zum Auto kommt? Ich versichre dir, bei uns fliegen die Koffer einem nicht hinterher!"

Der blonde inspizierte gespielt unschuldig seine Fingernägel.

"Wenn dir so daran gelegen ist diese Theater zu spielen, dann Trag du ihn"

"Spinnst du?"

Inzwischen waren sie lauter geworden, die anderen Passagiere drehten ihnen die Köpfe zu. Veron mochte es nicht wenn alle ihn ansahen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie es nicht mit Bewunderung Taten. Unangenehm aufzufallen gehörte sich nicht. Offensichtlich fiel auch Harry die pochende Ader an seiner Schläfe auf, denn er griff sich fluchend den riesigen und sicher Ungeheuer schweren Koffer des anderen und mühte sich mit der doppelten Last ab um mit dem anderen Schritt zu halten. Schien ja nicht so als würden die beiden sich sonderlich Leiden können. Vielleicht war der Malfoy Junge also garnicht so übel? Nur seine Art zu laufen war komisch. Er hatte irgendwie so einen schwingenden Gang mit gehobenem Kopf und gradem Rücken. Tuntig fand der älteste Dursley. Die Mädchen an der Ecke kicherten und klimperten mit den Wimpern. Dumme Gören.

Veron hatte Glück gehabt und einen Parkplatz direkt vor dem Eingang ergattert. Zwar hatte ihn diese komische Oma dumm angemacht, aber es war ja nicht seine Schuld das diese kaum noch ihren Koffer tragen konnte und den Parkplatz angeblich dringender brauchte, oder? Sollte sie halt warten bis er wieder weg war!

Harry hatte beim Anblick des neuen Wagens zwar verwundert aus der Wäsche geschaut aber nichts weiter gesagt. Wie er wohl reagieren wurde, wenn ihm unter die Nase reiben wurde, dass Dudley den alten bekommen hatte? Sicher war der Junge schon jetzt Grün vor Neid. Als er noch jünger war hatte er schon immer so sehnsüchtig auf Dudley's rotes Rennrad gestarrt...voller Vorfreude konnte er sich nur schwer beherrschen die Hände aneinander zu reiben. Seine Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig.

Ächzend hob das Blag derweil den gigantischen Koffer seines...Bekannten in den Kofferraum. Harrys eigener hatte nur mit Mühe und Not noch Platz.

"Ist dies ihr Gefährt?" Veron sah zu dem blassen Schüler. War wohl beeindruck, was? Jedenfalls war da ein Ausdruck puren Unglaubens auf seinem Gesicht. Dies verzog sich jedoch Rapid als Veron nicht ohne Stolz nickte.

"Potter! Bitte sag nicht, dass man von mir erwartet, dass ich mich in dieses Ding da setze!"

Einer seiner Knochigen Finger zeigte auf das Automobil das der ganze Stolz von Harrys Onkel war. Seine Nägel waren manikürt.

"Stell dich nicht so an! Millionen Leute fahren pro Tag mit Autos wie diesem durch die Gegend und die Wahrscheinlichkeit das irgendwas passiert ist geringer als beim Apparieren!"

Okay, das war gelogen, aber er wollte nicht noch eine Malfoyszene, danke vielmals!

"Ich soll mich nicht so anstellen?" Blondies Stimme schnellte mehrere Töne höher.

"Ich weiß ja nicht wie du apparierst, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass wenn ich appariere das tausend mal sicherer ist als dieses Muggel Ding! Gott, wenn das mein Vater erfährt!"

"Dann kann er es ja den Dementoren petzen, was?"

"Pass auf was du sagst, Potter"

"Pass du auf, dass du dir beim einsteigen nicht den Kopf stößt!"

Und so ging es die ganze Fahrt weiter. Die beiden Jungen auf der Rückbank waren kurz davor sich ernsthaft zu verletzen, Veron saß mit zusammen gepresstem Kiefer hinter dem Lenkrad. Bis es ihm dann doch zu bunt wurde als sein zukünftiger Hausgast begann aufzuzählen warum die letzten zehn Minuten die schlimmsten seines Lebens waren.

"SCHNAUZE!"

Das zeigte Wirkung. Nur mit der Annahme, das er sich Respekt verschafft hatte lag der Fahrer falsch. Der stolze Reinblüter war nur viel zu perplex das ein Muggel es wagte so mit ihm zu reden als das er etwas hätte erwidern können.

Harry's point of view

Die restliche Fahrt verlief schweigsam. Malfoy saß an das Fenster gelehnt da und funkelte jeden mit solch bösem Blick an der es wagte zu ihnen Hinüber zu blicken, dass es Harry nicht groß wundern würde wenn einer der anderen Fahrer einen Herzinfarkt erleidet.  
Er selbst quetschte sich ans andere Ende der Rückbank damit so viel Raum zwischen ihm und Malfoy lag wie nur irgend möglich. Nur sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu dem Slytherin. Mittlerweile langweilte ihn auch das zu Tode Starren unschuldiger Muggel. Resigniert hatte er sein Kinn in die Hand gestützt und starrte die flachen Häuser der Vorstadt an. Die andere Hand war um seinen Sitzgurt gekrallt den er ohne Protest angelegt hatte. War das Autofahren ihm wohl doch nicht ganz geheuer, was? Aber ein Malfoy würde eher in den Farben der letzten Saison auftauchen als Angst zu zeigen. Harrys Augen blieben an dem fein Gearbeiteten Ring an Malfoys Hand hängen. Selbst als absoluter Unwissender in Gesellschaftlichen Belangen kannte er dessen Bedeutung. Mit Lucius Haftantritt hatte der alle Rechte eines Bürgers verloren. Und da Draco ja ach so unschuldig war, und zudem volljährig, ging der Titel des Familienoberhauptes direkt auf ihn über. Viele hatten es ihm geneidet. Malfoy war mit nur siebzehn Jahren alleiniger Bestimmer über das gesamte Vermögen seiner Linie, abzüglich der zu verrichtenden Geldbuße, und trug mit den Titel Lord Malfoy auch die dazugehörige politische Macht. Harry allerdings hatte dem ganzen nichts abgewinnen können. Was nutzte ihm ein Vermögen das ohne Zweifle auf dem Unglück anderer Gegründet war und ein Titel der mit dem Mief der Todesser besudelt war? Sicher würde kein Malfoy in den nächsten Hundert Jahre Fuß im Ministerium fassen. Aber das Frettchen hatte auch noch den Nerv mit Titel und Geld zu prahlen als hätte er es sich verdient. Aristokratisches Arschgesicht.

Der Wagen bog in die schmale Straße des Linguster Weges ein. Alles sah noch Haargenau so aus wie Harry es in ,schlechter, Erinnerung hatte. Von dem mit der Nagelschere getrimmten Rasen bis zu den sich schrecklich ähnlich sehenden Häusern. Ein paar Kinder spielten auf der Straße, liefen aber sofort zurück in die Gärten als das Auto sich näherte. Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl in der Spießigsten Familie Englands zu leben. Das wandelnde Klischee der heilen Welt der...60er? 70er? Irgendsoetwas jedenfalls.

Auch Malfoy saß nun gerader mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den man glatt mit Neugier hätte verwechseln können. Vernon legte eine Vollbremsung hin das es die Gesichter seiner Passagiere fast gegen die Vordersitze schlug. Tja, die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit eines Suchers hatte Harry erneut gerettet. Malfoy war dennoch endgültig die nicht vorhandene gute Laune vergangen.

"Können sie noch nicht einmal vernünftig anhalten? Verdammter Muggel! Alle so was von inkompetent!"

Giftete er auch schon los. Seine Stimme hatte das gleiche überhebliche schnarren und die gleiche Böswillige Schärfe die so oft gegen Harry benutzt hatte. Er sprang mit der ganzen Dramatik die einem Malfoy innewohnt aus dem Wagen und schlug die Tür zu wie ein wütender Troll.

"Pass mal bloß auf wie du dich benimmst, klar Bürschchen?"

Donnerte Vernon Dursley.

"Passen sie auf! Ich habe es nicht nötig mich von Ungeziefer wie ihnen so behandeln zu lassen und wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich hier eine Szene mache an die sich ihre Spanner von Nachbarn noch Jahre erinnern dann halten sie jetzt ihr Klappe und parken dieses Ding dort ohne mein Gepäck durchzuschütteln."

Onkel Vernon schluckte zwar hart, drehte sich aber nur mit Feuer rotem Gesicht zu Harry um und schnauztet ihn an bloß auszusteigen und zwar zackig. Dann schoss er in die Garage. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, eins musste er Malfoy lassen, er wusste wo er ansetzen musste. Den Dursleys war es abnormal wichtig den guten Schein zu wahren und ein tobender siebzehnjähriger mit einer Zunge wie ein japanisches Küchenmesser kam in ihrer Welt einer Katastrophe gleich.

"Nehmt euer Gepäck und dann macht das ihr in Haus kommt!"

Harry kam der Anweisung schnellstmöglich nach und nahm, nach einem Schulterblick zu seinem blonden Giftspucker der nur kunstvoll seine Augenbraue wandern ließ und sich dann wieder seinen perfekt gefeilten Fingernägeln zuwandte, beide Koffer heraus.

Zusammen gingen die drei zur Haustür wo Vernon seinen Fleischigen Finger auf die Klingel presste. Kurz schrillte ein Hohes Klingeln zu ihnen herüber dann erklangen die eiligen tapsenden Schritte seiner Tante gefolgt von einem 'ich komme' das nicht weniger schrill war als die Klingel. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Vernon stampfte wie ein wütendes Nashorn in den Flur. Hastig wurde ihm seine Jacke abgenommen.

"Ich gehe jetzt Fernsehen und ich will von den Freaks nichts mehr sehen. Nicht vor dem Abendbrot!"

Draco rieb sich die Schläfen.

"Bei Salazar, ich werde eher mich selbst mit dem Avadar belegen als hier"

er machte eine Gesten die wohl das Haus, Harry und die Dursleys einschließen sollte

"ganze zwei Monate zu verbringen."

"Und es wird dich niemand davon abhalten!"

"Wer hat dich gefragt, Potter"

ach ja, einem den eigenen Nachnamen so vor die Füße zu spucken das konnte auch nur Malfoy. Wie er es in den Ferien vermisst hätte...  
Das Pikierte Räuspern seiner Tante hinderte Harry daran eine angemessene Erwiderung zu formulieren, die sicher den ein oder anderen Kraftausdruck beinhaltete hätte.

"Mitkommen."

Draco und Harry wechselten einen bösen Blick, folgten aber dann brav Harrys Tante. Wenn man über die abschätzenden Kommentare hinweg sieht mit denen Malfoy das Haus bedachte. Sprachlos war er erst als Petunia die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer aufstieß und ihnen eröffnete das sie es sich teilen müssen, da das Gästezimmer wahrscheinlich demnächst gebraucht werden wird. Hämisch grinsend tippelte sie den Flur hinunter.

"Willst du hier nur dumm im Gang rumstehen, Malfoy? Beweg deinen knochigen Arsch an die Seite damit ich deinen verfluchten Koffer endlich abstellen kann. Ich weiß zwar nicht was du da mit dir rumschleppst, aber es ist -bei Merlins Unterhosen- doppelt so schwer wie meine Sachen."

"Willst du mich verarschen?! Ich hatte ja schon erwartet, dass deine Verwandten nicht gerade wie in Malfoy Manor wohnen aber das hier kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein! Dieses Zimmer sieht aus wie ein verdammter Kerker!"

Und stell dir vor, Malfoy, genau das war es für mich auch jahrelang. Aber du kannst dir ja auch nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Zimmer mit den nicht mehr ganz so neuen und komisch grünen Tapeten, den alten Möbeln und dem ganzen Kram von meinem Cousin für mich eine immense Verbesserung waren nachdem ich elf Jahre under einer verschissenen Treppe gelebt habe!

"Ich fürchte da wird sich nichts machen lassen."

Der verwöhnte Bastard hatte es eigentlich mal verdient von seinem hohen Ross gestoßen zu werden.

"Das sehe ich anders!" Und schon war der Zauberstab gezückt.

"Was bei Voldys Kuschelkissen soll das werden?"

"Der hatte kein Kuschelkissen, glaub mir und nun komm aus der verdammten Abstellkammer raus und zwar zügig. Das lasse ich mir nämlich nicht bieten"

Doch neugierig geworden trat Harry aus dem Zimmer und stellte sich hinter seinem Lieblingsfeind hin, bedacht nicht in die Schusslinie zu kommen. Wer konnte wissen was der vorhatte? Gerade jetzt Blitzen seine grauen Augen besorgniserregend selbstzufrieden auf. Schnell die Tür zugeknallt, Ein paar gemurmelte Beschwörungen und schon steckte Malfoy seinen Stab wieder weg und Strich sich äußerst selbstzufrieden imaginäre Flusen von seiner schicken schwarzen Anzugjacke.

"Na los, Potter! Du bist wohl nicht zu dumm die Tür auszumachen, oder?"

"Bist du nun also fertig damit ominöse Zaubersprüche zu Zischen, Schlange?"

Im vorbeigehen strafte er Malfoy noch mit einem tödlichen Blick dann riss er die Tür wieder auf und...erstarrte. Das war nicht mehr Dudley's altes Zimmer, egal was Malfoy gemacht hatte, er hatte wirklich Grund zur Zufriedenheit. Der Boden war von dunklem Holz bedeck und die Wände hatten ein schönen hellen Beige Ton. Drei große Fenster ließen Licht ein das auf der blankpolieren Oberfläche der edlen dunklen Holzmöbel schimmerte. Harry konnte zwei riesige Himmelbetten ausmachen die an gegenüberliegenden Enden des Raumes lagen und jeweils ein Nachtischchen (mit Klauenfüßen!) hatten. Dann gab es noch einen schicken Schreibtisch der verdammt antik aussah und zwei große Kleiderschränke. Schwere Tope und Lilafarbene Decken und Vorhänge rundeten das Bild ab. Hatte er schon erwähnt das der Raum dreimal so groß war wie vorher?

"Was hast du getan?" Fassungslos trat er ein und inspizierte die Gemälde an den Wänden.

"Ich habe den Raum bewohnbar gemacht. Vielleicht macht es dir nichts aus, aber ich brauche sowohl Platz als auch Stil!"  
Typisch Malfoy. Dekadent bis zum letzten Atemzug.

"Mein Onkel wird ausrasten wenn er das hier sieht!"

"Mit dem alten Fettsack werde ich schon fertig, Potty, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen."

Und damit wand er sich seinem Koffer zu und zaubert daraus solche Mengen an Kleidung heraus, das er wahrscheinlich ein Bekleidungsgeschäft hätte aufmachen können. Harry hingegen warf sich auf sein neues unglaublich weiches Bett und betete dafür das man ihn doch bitte endlich erlösen würde.

Die Erlösung kam nicht. Stattdessen begann es langsam zu dämmern. Malfoy hatte eines der Fenster geöffnet, natürlich nicht mit der Hand sondern mit Magie, und Schwüle Hochsommer Luft erfüllte den Raum. Harry hatte den Geruch immer schon geliebt. Es roch nach frischem Gras und...Wärme, wie bescheuert das auch Klang. Irgendwo im Garten zirpten die Insekten. Die Stimmung war beinah friedlich- beinah da in diesem Moment der letzte Dursley in Haus gestürmt kam. Die Dielen ächtzeten unter seinen schweren Schritten, während er lautstark nach Essen verlangte. Der Geistreiche Dialog lief ungefähr so ab:

'Mum! Hunger! "

'Sofort, Dudleyspätzchen! Mummy muss nur noch kurz den Braten machen'

'Mach schneller!'  
'

So schnell ich kann Zuckerbärchen!'

Harry verdrehte die Augen so hart das es weh Tat. Der Junge war verdammt noch einmal keine sieben mehr. Und andere verprügelte er mit der Begründung, das sie Muttersöhnchen sein. Beachte die Ironie. Malfoy seufztet und legte sein Buch- von Arazulawurzeln bis Zunkerstecken die wichtigsten Bestandteile eines tödlichen Trankes, wirklich aufbauender Titel, ehrlich- an die Seite und setzte sich auf.

"Ich vermute, das in Kürze das Essen aufgetischt werden wird?"

Ein Nicken als Antwort.

"Gut, ich gehe mich dann fertig machen" mit einem schwarzen Ledertäschchen und einem Stapel Kleidung bewaffnet trat er durch das seit wenigen Stunden direkt an ihr Zimmer angrenzendes Bad das ebenfalls aussah wie aus einem Historienfilm gestohlen-mit ganz viel Marmor und Silber. Mal ganz ehrlich, der Typ hatte an zu vielen Zaubertränken geschnuppert, welcher andere junge Mann richtete sich mit Marmor Waschbecken und Seifenspendern die zu den Vorhängen passten ein? Ganz zu schweigen von den Orchideen auf den Fensterbänke. Ron's Zimmer kam ihm auch ohne den übermäßigen Luxus irgendwie viel gemütlicher vor. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er dort nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass seine Matratze ihn in der Nacht einsaugen und ersticken würde während der Albino Bastard daneben saß und Schokofrösche mampft, äh, Verzeihung, verspeist.

Unten wurde es wieder hektisch, Duddellein stand wohl kurz vor dem Hungertod. Tragische Sache...

"Was grinst du so blöd Potter? Hast du gelernt bis zehn zu zählen?"

Zornig Wand Harry sich zu seinem Untermieter um- und verlor prompt die Kontrolle über seinen Unterkiefer.

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du hast dich nur für das Abendessen SO angezogen?"

Malfoy betrachtete sein Outfit. Schwarze Stoffhosen und ein blütenweißes Hemd mit einer Stahlgrauen West die die selbe Farbe hatte wie seine Augen wenn er wütend war. Eine schmale blaue Krawatte die darunter verschwand und Schwarze Lackschuhe.

"Nun, von dir habe ich sicherlich kein modisches Verständnis erwartet, aber ich werde sicher nicht in den selben Sachen zu Tisch sitzen in denen ich den ganzen Tag herumgelaufen bin."

Darüber blieb dem Bezwinger Voldemorts dann auch nichts anders über als erneut die Augen zu verdrehen. Bei den Malfoys liefen die Mahlzeiten wohl anders ab als hier. Wie so ziemlich alles andere wohl auch.

"Herkommen, Jungs, es gibt Essen!" Na wer konnte bei solch einer Einladung denn noch lange Zögern?

Gemächlich bewegten sich die beiden die Treppe herunter- Harry schlurfte und Malfoy Schritt- und hinein ins Esszimmer wo Petunia gerade ihren beiden Männern einen nahezu gigantischen Braten vorsetzte. Dudley's gierige Augen wanderten nicht einmal eine Nanosekunde zu den neu hinzu getretenen. Malfoy hielt im Türrahmen kurz inne um die Szene vor seinen Augen zu Mustern.

"Ich fasse es nicht, das ich das Sage, aber zwischen den zwei Walrössern und der Schreckschraube mit Dauerwelle und Pferdegebiss hast du wohl doch die Besten Gene abbekommen, Narbengesicht."

Erneut landete Harrys Kiefer auf dem Boden. Abgesehen von den Beleidigungen war das fast wie ein Kompliment. Was nun zwei Fragen aufwarf. Erstens: wann hatte der Eisprinz sich sein hübsches Köpfchen gestoßen und zweitens: war es normal das Harry eher beunruhig als geschmeichelt war?

Fassungslos ließ er sich in den Stuhl neben Malfoy fallen. Er saß somit direkt gegenüber seines Cousins und schräg gegenüber seiner Tante. Vernon hatte wie immer am Kopf des Tisches Platzgenommen. Das Geräusch von Stühlen die über Holz Scherben blickten auch die beiden männlichen Dursleys zu ihren Gästen auf. Dudley's kleine Schweineaugen huschten wie Wild von Harry zu Draco. Seine Mutter hatte ihn ja schon gewarnt, dass noch einer von diesen Freaks hier bei ihnen aufgetaucht sei aber bis eben hatte er es wohl noch nicht richtig realisiert. Langsam schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Harry ahnte Böses. Genau den Blick hatte er immer drauf, wenn er loszog seine Mitschüler zu verprügeln oder arme Tiere zu terrorisieren. Wenn er sich allerdings Malfoy als zukünftiges Opfer ausgesucht hatte...nun, das würde äußerst interessant werden. Vor allem wenn ihm nicht klar war, dass Malfoy im Gegensatz zu Harry nicht den kleinsten Grund hatte ihn nicht mit einem schönen, oder eher unschönen, Fluch zu belegen. Der Typ war ein Nachwuchs Todesser, sicher kannte er ein paar ganz tolle.

"Guten Appetit"

quietschte Petunia in Harrys Gedanke hinein. Draco war augenblicklich vergessen, wie die Wahnsinnigen schaufelten sowohl Dudley als auch sein Vater Essen auf ihren Teller was der blonde Slytherin nur mit einem dezent angeekelten verziehen der Oberlippe Quittierte bevor er selbst zum Messer griff und mit unbestreitbarer Eleganz sein eigenes Stück Fleich herausschnitt. Harry nahm sich ebenfalls Fleisch und Gemüse, dann begann er zu essen. Und erneut musste er die Augen verdrehen, dieses Mal über sich selbst. Ohne es zu bemerken hatte er sich gerader hingesetzt und hielt die Gabel locker mit den Fingerspitzen statt in der Handfläche. Er war die Personifikation von einem von Hermines gelegentlichen , und vorrangig an Ron gerichteten, Manieren Vorträgen. Das Frettchen musste irgendwelche Snob-Wellen ausstrahlen. Und noch schlimmer, Harry konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück zu verfallen. Aber das hatte NICHTS damit zutun, dass er sich vor der Schlange keine Blöße geben wollte. Das hatte er nicht nötig, überhaupt nicht.

Auch Petunia sah weniger zu ihrem Essen als zu den beiden jungen Männern, die ihr Gegenüber saßen. Es war offensichtlich, das sie sich nicht besonders mochten aber dennoch bildeten sie fast ungewollt eine Einheit der Absonderlichkeit in der gewohnten Umgebung. Und das meinte sich zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen nicht unbedingt negativ. Vor allem Harrys...Schulkamerad war anders als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte das Aussehen eines Filmstars und die Haltung eines Aristokraten mit Augen die einem alles Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen. 'Eisprinz' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, nicht ahnend, dass sie dabei genau ins schwarze traf. Seine tadellose Kleidung umschmeichelte seine Figur und ließ ihn noch fremder wirken. Er hätte in einen feinen Salon der zwanziger Jahre gepasst, drüben in Amerika, fand Petunia. Und auch ihr Neffe hatte sich gemacht. Der Dürre Junge war nun ein junger Mann mit Muskeln die sicher nicht vom Abwaschen kamen und den selben ach so tollen Augen wie ihre ach so tolle Schwester. Ein Gefühl verriet ihr das dieser Sommer noch so einige Überraschung bereithalten würde...

Nach dem Essen saßen sie einen Augenblick nur schweigend da. Harry rutschte Unwohl auf seinem Stuhl herum. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Irgendetwas war anders als all die Sommer zuvor. Es war nichts wo er den Finger hätte drauflegen können, vielmehr war es die Atmosphäre die sich bei der ein oder anderen kleinen Gelegenheit so fremd anfühlte. Langsam stand er auf und schickte sich an das Geschirr einzusammeln und zur Spülmaschine zu tragen. Er kannte seine Aufgaben gut genug und auch wenn Vernon gerade wohl nicht in der Stimmung war herum zu Schrein so wollte er doch nichts provozieren.

Sorgfältig räumte er Teller und Gläser ein und stellte die Maschine an. Am Tisch herrschte immer noch Stille, niemand war aufgestanden. Die Dursleys trugen verschiedenen Stadien von Nervosität zur Schau, von Dudley's Hibbeligem herumgerutschte das ein Ticken zu viel Vorfreude zeigte bis zu Petunias herumnästeln an ihrer Schürze. Malfoy hingegen wirkte völlig unberührt und trug die Stille Überheblichkeit zur Schau die seiner Familie eigen war. Und vielleicht war es ja das. Vielleicht war es Malfoy der seine Verwandten so aus dem Takt brachte. Sie wussten nicht, was sie mit ihm anfangen sollten. Eigentlich hassten sie Zauberer mit Inbrunst. Sie waren für sie minderwertig, das hatte sich in ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu Genüge gezeigt. Nur beherrschte Malfoy die Kunst andere dazu zu bringen sich wie der nicht vorhandene Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln zu fühlen. Er passte nicht in ihr Schema, bei Merlin, Nicht einmal in ihre Welt, und das machte sie unsicher wie sie sich ihm gegenüber zu verhalten hatten.

_Merlin lass es Aspirin regnen_!

Leider blieb ihm auch dieser Wunsch verwehrt. Zumindest hatte sich Vernon wieder gefangen und machte ihnen auf seine unverwechselbar charmante Art deutlich, dass sie sich in ihr Zimmer zu verziehen und dort zu bleiben hatte. Um eine spätabendliche Katastrophe abzuwenden stopfte er Malfoy im vorbeigehen einen Apfel in den Mund den dieser Gerade öffnen wollte um sich darüber auszulassen, das er es einem Muggel nicht erlauben würde so mit ihm zu reden. Wirklich, das würde Vernon zu einem seiner Wutausbrüche veranlassen, was Malfoy zum zücken seines Zauberstabes motivieren würde und das würde für Harry jede Menge Kopfschmerzen und Papierkram bedeuten. Der blonde war eine verdammte Naturkatastrophe! Die ihm nun ohne zu Zögern folgte- höchst wahrscheinlich um bittere Rache zu nehmen... Harry rannt los die Treppe hinauf und durch den Flur während Malfoy ganz Malofy untypisch hinter ihm her hechtete.

"Potter! Bleib sofort stehen, verdammt."

Er dachte ja nicht dran! Lachend schlug er die Zimmertür hinter sich zu, hoffentlich genau vor die Nase des anderen, und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Schnaufend riss sein Verfolger nun ebenfalls die Tür auf, Zauberstab im Anschlag und auf Harry ausgerichtete.

"Jetzt bist du dran, Potter! Titillio!"

Der Fluch traf ihn trotz Ausweichmanöver mitten in die Brust.  
Sich vor Lachen krümmend rollte Harry sich über die Bettkante. Den harten Aufschlag auf dem Boden bekam de garnicht mit. Der Penner hatte ihm doch ernsthaft den Kitzelfluch aufgehalst! Krampfhaft versuchte er zu Atem zu kommen während seine Rippen noch unter Beschuss standen.

"Das war das unästhetischste was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert ist!"

Und die Bemerkung hätte Harry auch ohne Fluch zum Lachen gebracht.

"Du bist...hahaha..so ein, oh Merlin hahaha...so ein snohohohob hahaha."

"Sehr witzig Wonder Boy. Wirklich! Wenn dich jemand mal fast erstickt werde ich auch eine Party feiern!"

Sein Fuß landete in Harrys Rippen, jedoch ohne wirklich wehzutun tun.

"Erst ruinier whats-his-Name mein Zuhause und quartiert seine durchgeknallten Anhänger dort ein, dann zwing mich mein Patenonkel dem Orden der Suppengockel alles zu petzen und wenn endlich alles vorbei scheint haben's die Speichellecker meines Vaters auf mich abgesehen. Und dem alten Zausel fällt nichts besseres ein als mich bei Sank Potter und seinen minderbemittelten Verwandten einzuquartieren! Und du lachst dich auch noch halb tot, du Arschgesicht! Und das wo der Fluch doch längst nachgelassen hat! Wie ich dich hasse!"

Frustriert ließ er sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett fallen.

"Hör endlich auf zu lachen, du Scheißkerl!"

Aber wie könnte er, wenn Malfoy jetzt ernsthaft dazu über ging ihn mit Kissen zu bewerfen was das Zeug hielt?Lachend versuchte Harry sich in Sicherheit zu bringen indem er hinter das Bett hechtete.

Damit endete der Abend dann auch, mit Harry der mit schmerzenden Bauchmuskel hinter seinem modifiziertem Bett hockte und einem sichtlich außer Atem geratenem Draco der auf seinem, nun Kissenlosen, Exemplar schmollte. Irgendwann hatte Harry sich erhoben und war ins Badezimmer geschlurft um sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Er schlüpfte noch in seinen Schlafanzug den er sich mitgenommen hatte, wirklich, sich jetzt noch vor dem Albino aus zu ziehen, das würde den Tag selbst für seine Maßstäbe zu creepy machen, dann ging der in sein Zimmer zurück. Erwähnter Slytherin Prinz sah ihn kurz an, dann ging er ebenfalls ins Bad. Harry bekam zwar noch mit wie er wieder zurück kam aber er hatte sich bereits unter dem erstaunlich großem Oberbett vergraben und spielte den Schlafenden. Malfoy würde ihm keine Gute Nacht wünschen und er ihm auch nicht.

Es war merkwürdig mit ihm in einem Raum zu schlafen. Sicher, von den Schlafsälen her war er es gewohnt das noch andere im Raum waren, aber das hier war Malfoy. Er murmelte nicht leise im Schlaf wie Ron, drehte sich nicht hundertmal um wie Dean und mit Neville brauchte er ihn wohl garnicht erst vergleichen. Eigentlich Tat Malfoy gar nichts. Er war so Besorgnis erregend leise dass der schwarzhaarige tatsächlich unter der Decke hervorlugte um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war. Ja, das war er. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen lag auf seinem Gesicht und malte lange Schatten unter seine langen Wimpern. Schade... Das würden die längsten Ferien in der Geschichte Hogwarts werden.

Wow, Monster Kapitel! Naja, aber ich wollte halt einen vernünftigen Einblick geben, die nächsten werden wohl einiges kürzer. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen? In jedem Fall wäre ein Feedback herzlichst Willkommen.  
Danke fürs lesen.


	2. Ja, ich hasse ihn IMMERnoch

** Okay, hier kommt Kapitel Nr.2**

** Und weil ich es letztes Mal vergessen habe hier noch mal in aller Deutlichkeit: Mir gehört absolut NICHTS. Die Rechte liegen bei wem auch immer und ich verdiene nicht einen müden Cent ;D**

Der nächste Morgen begann genauso früh wie alle an die sich Harry im Hause Dursley erinnern konnte. Punk sechs Uhr morgens schreckte ihn das wilde Klopfen und Zetern seiner liebreizenden Tante die ihm anfauchte Frühstück zu machen, damit Vernon und Dudley gestärkt in ihren Tag beginnen könnten, aus dem Schlaf.

Die letzten Jahre hatten Harry seinen tiefen Schlaf geraubt und so wusste er ohne die kleinste Verzögerung, wo er sich befand, mit wem und wie sein-ihr-Zimmer momentan aussah. Hektisch fischte er seine Brille von dem kleine Nachtisch und versuchte sich eine Jeans und Shirt über zu ziehen bevor seine Tante noch auf die Idee kommen könnte einfach in den Raum hinein zu platzen. Bei dem Anblick war ein hysterischer Anfall garantiert und er war sich nicht sicher ob er so einen jetzt ertragen könnte ohne allen den Mund weg zu fluchen. Er hatte sich mit Malfoy schon die Pest ins Haus liefern lassen, auf die Kolera der tobenden Verwandschaft konnte er verzichten, danke viel Mals!

"Ich komme, Tanze Petunia!"

Malfoy der ebenfalls wach war- wie könnte auch irgendjemand bei diesem Radau noch schlafen? Das würde nicht einmal dieser unsägliche Trottel namens Hagrid mit seinem Schnarchen übertönen können- verdrehte nur die Augen und ließ sich nach kurzer Überprüfung der Zeit wieder in die weichen Kissen sinken. Sechs Uhr morgens? Was dachte die alte Schräpe sich eigentlich? Draco war zwar an sich kein Langschläfer, vor allem nicht seit der hohe Lord der Nasenlosen samt seiner Freakshow im Manor eingefallen war, aber er war fest entschlossen einer zu werden.

Was ihn nur erstaunte war, dass Boy-Wonder auch noch anfing zu springen. Klar, die Illusion dass das Narbengesicht von seinen Verwandten genauso verhätschelt und angebetet wird wie vom Rest der Zauberwelt war schon recht früh geplatzt. Aber das er sich so von ihnen herumschubsen ließ? Er trotzte Voldy, Basilisken, Riesen Spinnen und dem Furcht einflößensten von allen: Severus Snape! Warum ließ sich so jemand von machtlosen Muggeln schikanieren?

Scheiß doch auf Potter! Lästerte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sollte Saint-Scarhead doch den Hauselfen mimen, so lange niemand auf die absolut dämliche Idee käme das gleiche mit ihm zu versuchen sollte es ihm genauso gepflegt am Allerwertesten vorbei gehen wie Parkinsons trockenen Haarspitzen.

Harry briet unterdessen den Speck und die Eier während er gleichzeitig den Tisch deckte. Mittlerweile konnte er ohne Probleme zwischen den beiden Aufgaben hin und her springen ohne Angst zu haben etwas anbrennen zu lassen, die Übung mehrere Jahre. Genauso wusste er, dass er nicht mit seinen beiden Männlichen Verwandten gemeinsam Frühstücken würde. Er würde seine Portion einfach an den Rand legen und oben im Zimmer mit Malfoy zusammen essen.

Wie merkwürdig das Klang, selbst wenn er es nur in seinem Kopf formulierte, gemeinsam mit Malfoy essen, nicht in der großen Halle, sondern nur sie beide, wahrscheinlich auf ihren respektiven Betten in ihrem Gemeinsamen Zimmer. Er musste schlucken. Der Gedanke ließ ihn ernsthaft annehmen, dass er wohl in nächster Zeit an Klaustrophobie Leiden würde. Nicht nur das der Raum schon nach Malfoy aussah, nein, bald würde er nach ihm riechen, mit seiner Präsenz erfüllt sein. Hier musste sich der Retter der Zauberwelt von Eiern und Speck abwenden oder ihn wäre ernsthaft schlecht geworden. Das Ziehen und Stechen in seinem Magen wurde dennoch nur noch schlimmer, wurde zu eiskalter Panik. Wie sollte er das Ertragen? Wie konnte Dumbledore ernsthaft von ihm verlangen diesen verabscheuungswürdigen Bastard von einem Zauberer derart in sein Leben zu lassen?

"Wird das bald mal was, Junge?!"

Bellte Vernon Dursley, wohl nicht mehr weit davon entfernt vom Fleisch zu fallen. Und da das reichlich Fleisch wäre und sicher Harry den Boden wischen Dürfte hielt er die Luft an, wandte sich wieder der Pfanne zu und schaufelte zwei extra Größe Portionen Schlaganfall auf die bereit stehenden Teller. Sein fetter Cousin trampelte gerade in diesem Moment ebenfalls die Treppe hinunter und stürzte sich so schnell darauf das Harry Angst um seine Finger bekam und hastig Platzt machte. Petunia saß ebenfalls am Tisch, begnügte sich aber mit einer Scheibe Marmeladenbrot. Kosmischer Weise achtete die einzige in diesem Haushalt die es, außer Harry selbst natürlich, nicht dringend nötig hatte penibel auf jedes Kilo. Wohl aus Angst davor was ihre Freundinnen sonst sagen würden, bei Männern war das schließlich was anderes...

"Ist noch was?"

Grunzte sein Onkel an dem vorbei was gerade noch ein Stück Brot mit Speck war.

"Ah, nein, Sir"

"Na dann seh zu, dass du nach oben verschwindest, ihr Freaks verderbt mir noch meinen Appetit."

"Genau, Freak, geh hoch zu deinem blonden Freund"

Das Malfoy sicher nicht sein Freund war und Harry noch ganz andere Bezeichnungen zu ihm eingefallen wären verkniff er sich, lieber trug er den großen Teller mit Brot und Eiern die Treppe hinauf.

Vor der Tür hielt er kurz inne. Sollte er klopfen? Nein! War der erste Gedanke. immerhin war dies immer noch sein Zimmer und das Frettchen nur zu Gast, andererseits wollte er nicht in Malfoys Privatsphäre platzen, aus rein egoistischen Gründen. Aber was sollte der schon großartig machen? Das Bild eines halb-nackten Junior Todessers schob sich in seinen Kopf.

Ew, lieber schnell weg damit, bevor ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin Nahrung auf zu nehmen.

Wild den Kopf schüttelnd trat er ein-ohne zu klopfen. Zu der Größen Erleichterung seines Magens war Malfoy schon komplett umgezogen und lehnte lässig an seinem Bettpfosten. Die Haltung wirkte seltsam gestellt und Harry fragte sich ob er schon die ganze Zeit so dastand oder ob er sich erst so platziert hatten als er ihn die Treppe hochkommen gehört hatte? Beide Vorstellungen waren recht amüsant also akzeptierte er einfach dass das hier Malfoy war und dass Malfoy so einige komische Sachen Tat. Zum Beispiel nicht wie jeder andere junge Erwachsene am Morgen nach Jeans und einem T-Shirt zu greifen sondern nach ziemlich eng wirkenden Anzughosen und einem hellblauen Hemd mit riesigen Manschettenknöpfen auf die sicher nichts anderes eingeprägt war als das Familienwappen der Malfoys. Hier in diesem Zimmer schien es zu passen, aber im Restlichen Haus, nein, der restlichen Nachbarschaft, würde er exakt so fehl am Platz wirken wie er es war.

"Stört es dich Menschen zu sehen, die tatsächlich in der Lage sind sich vernünftig an zu ziehen oder was starrst du so, Potty?"

"Eigentlich habe ich mich gewundert, wie viele Zentimeter du dich Bücken kannst bevor diese Hose aus allen Nähten platzt."

"Keine Sorge, meine Sachen sind allesamt mit Magie geschneidert und somit so gut wie unzerreißbar. Herzlichsten Dank für deine Anteilnahme."

Antwortete er trocken.

"Ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Man kann ja nicht riskieren das irgendjemand den Anblick deines weißen Hinterns ertragen muss, die Mädchen würden reihenweise in Ohnmacht fallen."

Draco kreuselte Spöttisch die Lippen.

"Oh, glaub mir, Saint Potter, die Mädchen fallen auch so reihenweise in Ohnmacht bei meinem Anblick!"

"Igitt, Malfoy! Willst du mir den Appetit verderben?"

"Neidisch?"

"Auf wen denn? Auf dich etwa?"

"Nein, auf die Nullen auf Weasels Bankkonto natürlich du Flasche!"

"Hör verdammt noch mal auf meine Freunde zu beleidigen! Nur weil deine Anhänger sich nicht einen feuchten Dreck darum Scheren was mit dir passiert!"

giftete Harry zurück.

"Oh, wie originell, die "ätsch, du hast keine Freunde Nummer". Ächzte Draco "Das Problem mit meinem Freunden ist nur, dass sie von den Idioten in die Mangel genommen werden, die du deine Verbündeten nennst, und das aus dem Triftigen Grund heraus, dass sie in das gleiche Haus gegangen sind wie der-dessen-Name-niemand-je-interessiert-hat und auch nicht zu deinem kleinen Grüppchen von pseudo mutigen halb- und VollIdioten gehörten."

Hasserfüllt starrten die beiden sich an, keiner wollte sich die Blöße geben als erster nach zu geben. Schließlich wurde es ihnen jedoch zu dumm. Völlig simultan wendeten sie sich von einander ab und stampften zu ihren jeweiligen Betten. Draco ließ mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes -der Harry schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass er noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit warten musste bis auch er endlich zaubern dürfte- einen Teil des Essens zu sich herüber schweben. Missmutig griff er zu seinem Teller und begann ohne großen Enthusiasmus zu essen. Er war ein guter Koch, zwangsweise, aber Molly's vor Liebe tropfendes Essen wäre ihm jetzt tausend Mal lieber gewesen als das beste Menü. Von der Gesellschaft einmal ganz abgesehen. Was ihn allerdings doch verwunderte war die Tatsache, das Malfoy sich genau die Hälfte des Essens gesichert hatte. Dabei hätte Harry es ihm eher zugetraut sich bis zur Schmerzgrenze voll zu stopfen, einfach weil er es konnte und er Harry hungrig bleiben lassen wollte.

_Ach, der hat nur Angst, dass er sich ein Gramm Fett anfuttert, dann würde er nämlich garnicht mehr in seine tollen magischen Höschen hinein kommen_.

Der Vormittag gestaltete sich danach recht ruhig, vor allem nachdem Dudley und Vernon lautstark und drei Oktaven zu hoch an der Haustür verabschiedet worden waren. Unten konnte man Mrs. Dursley rumoren höheren, aber Harry belästigte sie nicht. Genauso wenig wie Malfoy der offensichtlich genauso gut auf Konversation verzichten konnte wie er. Stattdessen hatte er ein weiteres Tränkebuch aus seinem Koffer gezogen und informierte sich jetzt über das Spannende Thema welche tödlich giftigen Blüten wie geerntet werden können. Als ob Snivellus Liebling das nötig hätte. Der bekam sein Ohnegleichen doch sowieso in den knochigen Hintern geschoben, allein schon weil der schleimige kleine Bastard doch dessen Patensohn war, wie Harry letztens erfahren hatte. Und dann war ja auch noch die Frage wozu er überhaupt einen guten Abschluss brauchen könnte? Sicher hatte er nichts anderes vor als das Geld seiner Vorfahren in Designer Umhänge und anderen nutzlosen Tand zu stecken und sich auf die faule Haut zu legen.

Aber bitte, so hielt er wenigstens den Rand und Harry konnte sich auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren. Verwandlung.

Sie sollten ein drei Ellenlanges Papier darüber schreiben woran bei der Transformation von organischer Materie achten musste wenn man einen Zauberstab mit einer Ähnlichen Komponente besaß. Und ganz ehrlich? Außer den Paar Zeilen die er zu dem Thema in seinem alten Buch fand fiel ihm absolut nichts ein. Wen interessierte denn auch der verfluchte Stab? Und wo war der Unterschied zwischen der Transformation von organischer und anorganischer Materie? Immerhin konnte er etwas anorganisches wie eine Feder auch in etwas organisches wie eine Katze verwandeln. Das war doch alles Fledermaus Mist! Ein Gigantischer Haufen Scheiße der genauso zum Himmel stank wie die ungewaschene Socken vom Filch, wie er diesen verfluchten Dreckskram...

"Okay, Potter, das reicht! Hör gefälligst auf damit!"

"Was hat dir denn den Zauberstab verknotet? Womit soll ich aufhören? Ich mach doch nichts!"

"Und ob, dieses ganze Gedenke geht mir auf den Sack!"

"Du willst sagen ich soll aufhören zu denken?! Spinnst du nun vollkommen?"

"Prinzipiell habe ich nichts dagegen, dass du ausnahmsweise mal versuchst dein mickriges Hirn zu bemühen, aber Hör auf mit diesem Gestöhne und dem Haare raufen, das bring mich noch um den Verstand, denn im Gegensatz zu dir wäre ich sonst nämlich in der Lage hier weiter zu kommen!"

"Ich lass mir doch von so einem Frettchen nicht sagen wie ich zu arbeiten habe! Das hier ist wichtig."

"Oh, natürlich, Sorry, Wonderboy. Na dann zeig doch mal her, oder?"

Und schon schwebte des Pergament aus Harrys Hand und in Richtung Malfoy der es geschickt aus der Luft fischte. Mit gespielt konzentrierter Mine studierte er Harrys Aufsatz, dann ließe er ihn in der Luft zerreißen.

"Gott, Malfoy was ist falsch mit dir? Mach sofort meinen verfluchten Aufsatz wieder ganz!"

"Auf keinen Fall werde ich den Müll wieder herstellen! Jetzt mal ehrlich, Potty, wir sollen über die Auswirkungen des Zauberstabes auf die Materie schreiben, und nicht irgendwelches fantasierest Zeug über Sprüche."

"Ach, wie gut, das ich dich habe um mir meine Fehler auf zu zählen"

ehrlich, Harry wusste selbst, dass sein Aufsatz Mist war, aber Blondie konnte trotzdem den Rand geschlossen halten.

"Ich habe nicht vor, alleine Fehler auf zu zählen, die Liste wäre dann doch zu lang."

"Genau, weil du alles so viel besser kannst."

"Nicht alles, aber doch genug um mich nicht mit solchem Kinderkram abmühen zu müssen."

"Kinderkram?"

"Aber sicherlich, jeder Erstklässler könnte auf die Antwort kommen! Denk doch mal nach, es gab sicher einen Grund warum du Stunden lang bei Ollivander standest"

"Was hat das denn damit zu tun? Ich musste halt den richtigen Stab finden, einen der zu mir...Oh!"

Entnervt schlug er sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn.

"Natürlich, der Stab hat eine Persönlichkeit! Genau wie das zu verwandelnde Objekt, das ist wie bei Zaubertränke, da muss man auch darauf achten, wie die Zutaten harmonieren!"

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie haben es erfasst!" Komplimentierte Malfoy trocken.

Aber Harry achtete garnicht auf ihn sondern fischte ein neues Pergament hervor und begann hektisch zu schreiben. Als er nach einer guten Dreiviertel Stunde fertig war hatte er dieses Mal auch wirklich das Gefühle etwas anständiges nieder geschrieben zu haben. Zufriedenheit sich selbst faltete er es zusammen und verstaute alles wieder in seinem Koffer. Was nun? Erstaunlich, wie schnell einem langweilig wird, wenn der gewohnte Arbeitsansturm ausbleibt überlegte Harry. Fast, aber wirklich auch nur Fast, war er versucht nach unten zu gehen und Petunia zu bitte ihm etwas zu tun zu geben. Schlimmer als hier mit Malfoy in diesem plötzlich so anders aussehendem Raum zu hocken würde es wohl nicht sein, solange er nicht wieder die Terrasse schrubben müsste-mit einer Zahnbürste. Das war damals die Krönung, vor allem weil er sich dann auch noch anhören musste ob das nicht schneller ging.

Harry dachte kurz nach. Es war Samstag und das Wetter war gut. Sicher hatte der wandelnde Fettkolß sich mit seinen Freunden im Park verabredet um kleine Kinder zu terrorisieren und heimlich zu Rauchen, also schied die Möglichkeit aus. Nach London rein zu fahren würde sich auch nicht mehr lohnen,auch traute er dem momentanen Frieden nicht so ganz und wollte lieber nicht dabei sein, wenn Vernon nachhause kam und erfuhr, dass sein nichtsnutziger Neffe sich auf in die große Stadt gemacht hatte statt im Haushalt zu arbeiten.

"Harry!" Kreischte es da von unten

"Ich treffe mich mit Stacy und Veronica! Du und dein kleiner Freund fasst mir hier bloß nichts an, und ich will dass das Abendessen um Punkt Sieben auf dem Tisch steht, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

"Ja!"

Zufrieden mit sich selbst schnappte Petunia sich ihre Potthässliche Designer Handtasche und tippelte nach draußen. Die Tür viel unter ihnen mit einem Ruck ins Schloss.

"Also, wo gehen wir hin?"

Draco lugte hinter seinem Tränkebuch- würg, Tränke, Snape nochmal würg- hervor.

"Was meinst du damit wo gehen wir hin?" Hakte Harry sofort nach. Es brachte ihm einen Abschätzigen Blick bei.

"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich hier oben einsperren lasse, oder? Dieses verdammte Muggelviertel ist einfach nur erbärmlich und deprimierend, ich möchte raus in die Sonne."

"Ja, genau, deine Haut zeichnet dich als Sonnenliebhaber aus..." Spöttelte Harry

"Nur weil ich nicht den Farbton eines Feldarbeiter Gnom habe heißt das nicht, dass ich mich den ganzen Tag im Keller, oder noch schlimmer, hier, verkriechen möchte."

"Stimmt, du bevorzugst die Kerker, was ganz anderes."

"Gott, Potter musst du deine Dummheit immer zur Schau stellen? Die Slytherin Kerker sind Teil eines Jahrtausende alten Ehrwürdigen Gebäudes und von Salazar persönlich geschaffen, nicht so ein Feuchtes Loch wie du dir es dir wohl vorstellst."

"Oh, ich weiß schon wie euer kleiner grüner Hobby Keller aussieht, mach dir mal keine Sorgen"

"Wie bitte?! Was hast du da gesagt? Woher willst du Griffindork denn wissen, wie die Kerker aussehen?"

"Och, nicht so wichtig, Malfoy"

"Potter..." Drohend schwenkte der blonde Eisprinz seinen Zauberstab. Jetzt bereute Harry sein vorlautes Mundwerk. Wieso war ihm das auch raus gerutscht? Sie hatten sich doch damals geschworen, das niemand je von ihrem kleinen Experiment mit dem Vielsafttrank im zweiten Schuljahr erfahren sollte, erst recht nicht Malfoy.

"Hör mal, du willst doch raus, oder? Was hältst du davon, das wir in den nächsten Stadtkern fahren und dort, keine Ahnung, ein Eis essen oder so?"

Malfoys Augen verengten sich.

"Ist das auch so ein Muggel Kaff?"

"Öhm, klar..."

"Dann lehne ich dankernd ab."

"Was?! Denkst du du holst dir die bei bei ihnen eine Ansteckende Krankheit, oder so?"

"Du meinst die Dummheit?"

Wutschäumend stützte Harry die Hände in die Hüfte.

"Die soll auch bei manchen Reinblütern recht verbreitet sein hab ich gehört..."

Malfoy nickte theatralisch

"Ja, traurig Fall, diese Weasel. Und die Armen Longbottoms erst..."

"Pass bloß auf was du sagst."

"Was sonst, Narbenfresse? Schon vergessen, ich darf Zaubern, du nicht!"

"Ich Steck dir gleich deinen Zauberstab in den Adeligen Arsch!"

"Uh, Potty, ich wusste garnicht nicht das du so für mich empfindest!"

Spöttisch klimperte Draco mit den Wimpern. Vor lauter Schock viel Harry gar keine Erwiderung ein. Der Bastard hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihm die Worte zu rauben. Und nun wurde er auch noch rot wie eine Erstklässlerin. Gott, konnte sich nicht just in dem Moment der Boden auftun und Harry verschlucken um ihn erst in Neuseeland wieder aus zu spucken? Und das Barbie-Blonde Dreckstück besaß auch noch die Frechheit und lachte sich hier dumm und dämlich-nicht, dass da noch sonderlich viel fehlen würde...

"Ach komm schon, Wonderboy, mach dir keinen Knoten in den Zauberstab, das war doch nur ein Scherz! Es sei denn natürlich ich habe genau ins Schwarze getroffen?"

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Wenn du das Sagst..."

"MALFOY!"

"Ist ja gut! Konnte ja keiner wissen, das du so empfindlich bist. Mann, Hör auf Weasley zu spielen, diese Gesichtsfarbe sieht ja bei dir noch dämlicher aus als bei ihm. Und ja, von mir aus können wir in dieses Muggelkaff fahren. Alles ist besser als hier zu bleiben und ohne meinen Heldenhaften Gefängnis Wächter komm ich hier doch eh nicht raus ohne das Dumbledore mir eines seiner Brathähnchen auf den Hals hetzt."

"Du meinst wohl nicht den Orden des Phönix, oder?" Harry hasste es wenn Malfoy sich solche Spitznamen für seine Freunde ausdachte, er hasste es wirklich. Malfoy wund lässig ab.

"Name, What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet"

"Du liest Shakespeare?"

"Du kennst Shakespeare? Da hat das Schlammblut sicher seine Finger im Spiel gehabt, was?"

"Ach halt doch die Fresse, Malfoy!"

"Und mal wieder ist unser aller Rettet eingeschnappt. Manchmal frage ich mich warum Voldy dich nicht einfach so lange provoziert hat, bis du tödlich beleidigt warst, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"So witzig, Malfoy. Übe dich doch einfach mal drei Minuten im Schweigen, zieh deine Schuhe und vernünftige Klamotten an und wir kommen hier raus."

"Ich trage vernünftige Klamotten!"

"..."

"..."

"Normale Straßenkleidung, Malfoy!"

"Na gut, ich schau mal ob ich etwas finde mit den man unter geschmackverwirrten Muggeln nicht auffallen würde."

Fluchend beugte er sich in den Kleiderschrank. Da musste irgendein Vergrößerungszauber am Werk sein, denn er schaffte es bis zur Hüfte komplett darin zu verschwinden. Merlin, wie viele Klamotten genau hatte der Typ nur? Mit einem kleinen Triumph-Schrei kam er wieder hervor um sogleich im Bad zu verschwinden. Wo er erst einmal blieb. Entnervt warf sich Harry auf sein Bett. Hieß es nicht immer nur Mädchen bräuchten lange im Bad? Obwohl, Hermine war auch immer schneller fertig als Ron, der seit ein paar Monaten Wert auf seine Frisur legte-Harry und Hermine verschwiegen hartnäckig, dass seine Haare nicht einen Deut anders als sonst auch aussahen...

Nach guten sieben Minuten öffnete sich die Tür wieder, ein ziemlich selbstgefälliger Malfoy kam herausgeschlendert.

"Wow,ihre Lordschaft haben es geschafft sich anzuziehen, ich hatte während der letzten vierzig, fünfzig Minuten dann doch Zweifel bekommen..."

Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass Malfoy Wahl garnicht mal so schlecht war. Klar, er sah nicht...ganz normal aus, aber doch so normal wie eben Malfoy-mölich. Seine Jeans war tief Schwarz und wieder einmal skandalös eng und seeeehr tief geschnitten. Zudem sah sein ebenfalls enges dunkel Grünes T-Shirt verdächtig nach verzauberter Seide aus. Auf seiner Gürtelschnalle räkelte sich zwei silberne Schlange um etwas das wie so ein Speer-Dingsda aussah. Der obere Teil des Malfoy Wappens, passend zu dem Ring an seiner Hand. Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, dann viel die Bewegung nicht auf, und wenn doch, dann würden die meisten Muggel es wohl als Täuschung des Lichts oder Einbildung abtun.

"So, können wir jetzt endlich gehen?"

Harry nickte und schnappe sich noch schnell sein Portmonee. Dumbledore hatte s mit einem Zauber belegt, der es immer mit dem Füllen würde was Harry für sich und Malfoy brauchen würde-und das beste: das Geld kam direkt vom Zaubereiminesterium und würde somit nicht einmal Harrys eigenes Konto belasten, nicht das er sich sorgen um seine Finanzielle Zukunft machte, er war Harry-fucking-Potter und seitdem er den dunklen Lord zurück in die Hölle geschickt hatte schien Geld ihn zu lieben. Er wusste eigentlich gar nicht wo das ganze Zeug her kam, er hatte sicher nicht darum gebeten, aber jedes Mal wenn er bei Gringotts war schien sein verdammtes Verließ größer und voller...

Aber nun galt es erst einmal heraus zu finden, oder Zauber auf seiner Geldbörse der Meinung war dass ein Eis unter die Sachen fiel die sie wirklich brauchten.

.

Normalerweise brauchte Harry bis zum Nächten Ortskern keine Zehn Minuten. Normalerweise. Leider stellte sich heraus, dass Malfoy Busse noch viel weniger möchte als Autos und Harry nach nur einer Haltestelle mit Malfoy im Anhang und einer Entschuldigung für den verdutzten Busfahrer freiwillig die Fluch ergriff.

Eigentlich hätte Harry sich denken können, das der Bus eine schlechte Idee war, aber das Malfoy gleich Panik schieben und alle um ihn herum anschreien würde sobald sie anfingen los zu fahren um Schließlich den Fahrer, der überhaupt nicht wusste wie ihm geschah und was das Stück Holz unter seiner Nase sollte, unter Androhung des Cruciatusfluches zum Anhalten zwingen zu wollen würde, damit hatte er leider nicht gerechnet.

Mürrisch liefen die beiden jungen Männer nebeneinander her, Harry weil ihm das ganze unendlich peinlich war und Draco wie er die ganze Bus-Episode als eindeutigen Anschlag auf sein Leben interpretierte.

Die schlechte Laune verflog allerdings als sie, nach zwanzig Minuten laufen, endlich ihr Ziel erreichten. Die Wohnhäuser wurden von Geschäften abgelöst und immer wieder Taten sich kleinere Plätze vor ihnen auf an denen Cafés, Restaurant und ähnliches angesiedelt waren. Viele Muggel waren hier unterwegs, genossen genau wie Harry das Wetter. Schmunzelnd stellte Harry fest, dass Malfoy, der ihnen am Anfang noch so weit wie möglich ausgewichen war, langsam aufstaute und mit gewohnt hoher Nase mitten durch sie hindurch marschierte. Und alle anderen machten ihm auch noch Platz! Offenbar schob die Malfoysche' Arroganz nicht nur Zauberer an die Seite.

Harry war nicht oft hier, zumindest nicht wenn er nicht mal wieder zum Einkäufen geschickt wurde, und wenn doch, dann hielten die Dursleys ihn knapp bei Kasse, erst seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war und somit einen Teil seines Vermögens in Muggelgeld umwandeln konnte hatte er überhaupt Geld für sich, wenn man von dem Penny absieht den er ab und an zu Weihnachten bekam wenn Vernon gerade in Großzügiger Stimmung war. Dann kam noch dazu, dass er sich seit den letzten Jahren auch viel freier bewegen durfte.

Bei einem Eiscafe von dem Harry schon oft gehört hatte, dass das Eis hier gut schmecken sollte hielte sie schließlich an. Seine Quelle war zwar zum größten Teil Dudley, aber wenn Mommys kleiner Liebling überhaupt auch nur die blasseste Ahnung vom _irgendetwas_ hatte, dann doch wohl am ersten vom Essen.

Er gab dem Slytherin ein kurzes Zeichen und die beiden Reihten sich in die Kleine Schlange ein.

Der blonde Eisblock versuchte zwar so gelangweilt wie möglich aus zu sehen, aber seine Augen flogen mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit umher um so viel von der neuartige Umgebung auf zu nehmen wie möglich. Sein Blick verweilte bei zwei Mädchen ihres Alters unverhohlen zu ihnen herübersahen. Malfoy zwinkerte ihnen zu und als sie rot wurden und kicherten belohnte er die mit einem Lächeln das so gar nicht zum Eisprinzen passte den er normalerweise Mimte. Harry traute seinen Auge nicht.

"Dir ist schon klar, das die beiden Muggel sind, oder? Du weißt schon, die die du und deine Sippschaft von Hochwohlgeborenen so verachten?"

Schnaubend drehet Draco sicher ihm um.

"Also wirklich, Potter, ist ja nicht so als würde ich sie bitten mit zu heiraten, oder sie überhaupt jemals Wiedersehen. Außerdem würde ich wohl eher was mit einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter anfangen als mit ner Muggelgöre! Das ist doch nur zum Spaß." Empörte er sich.

"Zum Spaß?" Malfoy zückte die Achseln.

"Ich finde lustig wenn sie rot werden und sich völlig daneben aufführen."

"Du bist und bleibst ein Arschloch erster Klasse Malfoy!"

"Zumindest habe ich klasse, Sturmfrisur."

"Du meinst du bist ein aufgeblasener Vollidiot mit nem Silberlöffel im Mund und Besenstiel im Arsch?"

"Besser als Everbodys-Darling und Wunsch-Weasley. Aber die adoptieren dich doch sicher liebend gerne, oder besser die Galeonen die du mit in die Familie bringst."

"Fängst du jetzt am wieder auf den Weasleys herumzuhacken? Wenn ja... "

"Ich unterbreche ja wirklich nur ungerne, aber ihr seid doch hier wegen des Eises, oder?"

Harry spürte augenblicklich wie seine Wangen sich erhitzten als ihm das Blut ihn den Kopf schoss. Die ältere Frau hinter der Theke versuchte sich zwar an einem sympathischem Lächelm aber nicht nur ihre, sondern auch die Augen der andere Umstehenden waren mehr oder wenig offensichtlich auf das sich streitende Paar gerichtete.

"Ah, Sorry. Klar, wir ähm, Malfoy, was möchtest du für ein Eis?"

"Tollkirsche und Persisch Peppernuß"

"Malfoy, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass sie so etwas hier haben."

"War ja wieder Typisch, einfach kein Geschmack diese Muggel!"

So langsam aber sicher war Harry sich nicht mehr sicher ob er sich lieber seinen Tarnumhang überstreifen wollte um der bescheuerten Situation zu entfliehen, oder ob er Malfoys Kopf so lange gegen die Theke schlagen sollte bis er anfing das Lied vom lustigen Frettchen zu singen. Die zweite Möglichkeit, wenn auch ungleich amüsanter, würde wohl leider die Muggel Polizei auf den Plan rufen und sein Tarnumhang war gerade nicht in der Nähe, da half also nur noch eins: schnellst möglich für Ruhe sorgen und dann Flucht!

Daher hatte Harry einfach ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zwei mal Kirsche und Schokolade bestellt(Harry hatte noch nie Tollkirsche probiert, warum auch, das Zeug war verdammt noch mal giftig, aber so anders als das herkömmlich zu kaufende Amarena Kirschen konnte es doch nicht schmecken. Und wer mochte denn schon kein Schokolade?) und seinen unwilligen Schulkameraden hinter sich her geschleift.

Der blonde Giftspucker wagte es zwar nicht ein gutes Wort über Muggel Eis zu verlieren, es könnte ja einer hören, aber er lutschte fröhlich vor sich hin und hielt die Klappe und das war für seine Verhältnisse genau so viel Wert wie ein Lob.

Die Sonne stand nachfasst im Zenit und so setzte er sic Kur entschlossen auf den Rand eines kleinen etwas abseits stehenden Brunnen.

"Was ist los, Malfoy? Erlauben deine wunder Hosen es nicht, dass du dich hinsetzt?"

"Ich kann mir besseres vorstellen als auf einem vergammelten Muggel Brunnen in der prallen Sonne meine Kleidung zu Versagen, danke viel Mals." Ätzte der zurück.

"Übertreib nicht, kuck, alles ganz sauber" zum Beweis zog Harry seinen Zeigefinger über das Stück Mauer neben ihm. Klar er würde auch nicht davon essen wollen, aber auf dunklen Jeans würde man die paar Krümmel Feinen Drecks auch nicht sehenDerer Blonde rümpfte die zierliche Nase. "Versnobte Dramaqueen"

"Dramaqueen?! Hat dir ein Hippogreif ins mickrige Hirn geschissen? Wie kommst du darauf, das ich ne Dramaqueen bin?" Und sofort war er wieder auf 180. Genau wie Harry.

"Oh, keine Ahnung, Malfoy, Vielleicht weil du, seit du hier bist nichts tust außer zu nörgeln dich zu beschweren und generell so zu tun als wärest du der am meisten zu bemitleidende Mensch im gesamten verschissenen Universum? Meinst du ich habe Spaß dabei dich mit mir rum zu schleppen! Ich dachte, ich würde ausnahmsweise mal schöne Ferien haben, mit den Weasleys , wag es nicht jetzt wieder einen deiner Sprüche los zu lasse, und nicht hier in diesem verdammten Kaff. Man könnte ja meinen, das wäre das Mindeste was ich verdient hätte nachdem ich die Welt von dem dämlichen Schlangen-Fetischisten befreit habe dem dein eben so bescheuerter super-daddy hinterher gelatscht ist!"

"Wag es nicht den Namen meines Vaters zu beschmutzen!"

"Oh, das hat der schon ganz gut alleine hinbekommen, findest du nicht?"

"Klappe Narbenfresse sonst kannst du was erleben!"

"Oh, ja, verfluch mich. Nein, ernsthaft, dann muss ich deine penetrante Gesellschaft nicht mehr ertragen, dann stecken sie dich wer weiß wo hin, kommt drauf an ob du den Mumm hast nen unverzeihlichen zu benutzen oder ob du das gleiche Feige Frettchen bist wie sonst immer."

Rückblickend könnte Harry nicht sagen, warum er Malfoy provozierte, sicher war es nicht die beste Idee. Malfoy war extrem Stolz und die vergangenen Jahre hatte Harry oft schmerzhaft klar gemacht was passierte wenn er diesen Stolz angriff. Und diesmal hatte er auch nicht seien Zauberstab um es ihm mit gleicher Münze Heim zu zahlen oder sich zu verteidigen, wenn Malfoy einen starken Fluch nutzen würde. Dennoch Tat es in diesem Moment einfach nur gut seinen gesamten Frust an dem Willigen gegenüber aus zu lassen.

"Weißt du, fast wäre es mir das Wert. Nur um dein Bescheuertes Gesicht zu sehen, um zu sehen wie du nach Mami heulst."

"Bist du jetzt vollkommen von der Realität abgefallen? Wer von uns beiden ist denn hier das Muttersöhnchen?"

"Ich bin kein Muttersöhnchen du aufgeblasener Möchtergern-Held!"

"Und ob! Und ein verdammter Arschkriecher noch dazu!"

"Sag der der sich in die Familie seitens Freundes einkauft" hier sprang Hrry wieder auf die Füße, drohend mit dem halbgegessenen Eis wedelnd.

"Selbstgerechter Scheißkerl!"

"Aufgeblasener Gockel!"

"Eingebildeter Speichellecker!"

"Pressegeile Lusche!"

"Hirnamputierter Elitisten-Arsch"

"Wandelnde Freakshow"

"Schleimiger Arschkriecher"

"Verkommener Trollarsch"

"...Schlampe!"

Und dann war es still. Wie vom Stupor getroffen standen sich die beiden Gegner gegenüber, die Fäuste geballt, schwer atmend und mit vor Verwunderung weit aufgerissenen Augen. In Draco's Fall stand ihm auch der Mund offen, gerade so als hätte er soeben zu einer Erwiederung ansetzen wollen.

"...hast du mich gerade Schlampe genannt?"

"...Ja?"

"..."

"..."

"Scheiße bist du schlecht in Wortgefechten!"

Und schon war er vorn herüber gebeugt und versuchte verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen während er von heftigen Lachanfällen geschüttelt wurde. Und Harry- vielleicht weil die Situation so absolut bizarr war oder auf Grund von Malfoys dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck eben- lachte aus voller Kehle mit. Vor lauter verzweifeltem nach Luft-geschnappe bemerkte er garnicht, wie sein schon ziemlich angetautes Eis sich selbstständig machte um dann mit einem lautem Platschen direkt auf seinen neuen Turnschuhen zu landen. Der Slytherin sah kurz zu ihm rüber, sah den beschmutzten Schuh und nun gab es endgültig kein Halten mehr. Mit schmerzendem Bauch und Tränen in den Augen stützte er sich an dem Schwarzhaarigen ab der ja eigentlich sein eingeschworener Rivale war. Vielleicht Lachte er auch nicht über ihn sondern mit ihm. Jedenfalls war es ein Super Gefühl. Einige Passanten sahen die beiden Jugendlichen Komisch an die sich richtiggehend verzweifelt aneinander fest hielten um in ihrem Gelächter nicht um zu kippen, aber Draco ging die Meinung von Muggel sonst wo vorbei und auch Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum was für ein Bild sie gerade Abgaben.

Erst als er langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam wurde ihm bewusst in wessen Shirt sich seine Linke Kralle und wessen Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. So schnell wie möglich, aber ohne hektisch zu wirken, löste er sich von seinem schuleigenem "Erzfeind".

Draco grinste spöttisch. War wohl nichts mit unauffälligem Rückzug.

"Findest du Gefällen an deinem Schuh-Schmuck oder soll ich so großzügig sein und dich davon befreien?" Harry rollte mit den Augen.

"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber mein ja nicht, dass ich bitte-bitte mach, Frettchen"

"Gott, bitte nicht! Da würde ich ja an meinem überragendem Verstand zweifeln. Und passen würde das auch nicht zu dir, viel zu einfach und langweilig."

Ohne großes Aufheben zog er seinen Zauberstab aus einer verzauberten und daher unsichtbaren Schläfe an seinem Gürtel und beförderte den Matsch auf Harrys Schuh ins wo-auch-immer.

"Hör auf so nett zu sein, das ist gruselig."

"Griffindor Vollidiot."

"Slytherin Schlampe!" Draco kräuselte Spöttisch die Oberlippe, aber seine Augen verrieten sein Amüsement.

"Glaub ja nicht, das ich dir was von meinem Eis abgebe wenn du so böse bist."

"Bäh, als ob ich Eis mit Malfoy-Speichel wollen würde, ist ja ekelhaft..."

Spielerisch schubste Draco ihn an die Seite.

"Was nun! Zurück in den Knast?"

"Von ihr aus, kannst ja deinen Frust an Duddelspätzchen auslassen"

"War das ein Angebot?" Grinste Draco. Harry lief plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte gerade keinen Moment mit Malfoy von allen Leuten, oder?

"Was ist los, Scarhead? Jetzt schon zu dumm um sich an den Nachhauseweg zu erinnern?"

Nein, er hasste die Eisprinzessin noch immer...

**Ja, ja, ich weiß, nicht gerade ein Plot-Wunder, aber mir gefällts. Euch hoffentlicht auch! würde mich über Feedback freuen**!


	3. Frettchen vs Dudel-Spatz

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Ligusterweg fiel nicht ein einziges Wort. Optimisten mögen nun vielleicht annehmen, dass das Wegfallen der wüsten Beschimpfungen ein erster Schritt zum Frieden war - aber Harry wusste es besser. Sie waren einfach nur aus dem Grund dazu übergegangen, sich zu ignorieren, weil sie sich gerade eben erst verbal verausgabt hatten und nun jeder für sich die Zeit brauchte, um sich neue Beleidigungen einfallen zu lassen. Dazu kam noch, dass Malfoy provozierend langsam sein köstliches Eis verspeiste. Immer wieder ließ er seine Zunge genüsslich über die Kugel gleiten und machte zufriedene, schmatzende Geräusche. Ernsthaft, gleich würde er ihm das Hörnchen mitten auf die Nase stecken. Malfoy grinste ihn über die Waffel hinweg auf seine typisch arrogante Art an, doch Harry sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Wenn er erwartete, dass er Harry provozieren konnte, dann hatte sich Englands-next-Todesser aber ganz tief ins royale Fleisch geschnitten! Und waren die Vorgärten in dieser Gegend nicht unheimlich interessant? Diese monotonen Rasenflächen und die halb verdorrten Blumen, die die kurzen Betoneinfahrten säumten. Und diese Abwechslung zwischen den einzelnen Häusern. Welch ein Wunder es aber auch war, dass noch nie jemand ins falsche Haus gegangen war. Ohne die Nummern glichen sie einander wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Passenderweise verschwand das letzte Stückchen Waffel genau in dem Moment zwischen Dracos Lippen, als sie die Tür mit der Nummer Vier erreichten. Harry kramte den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und steckte ihn ins Schloss. E drehte einmal, zweimal und noch einmal. Zumindest war also noch keiner zu Hause, das würde alles doch um einiges angenehmer machen.

Die beiden Zauberer verzichteten darauf die Schuhe auszuziehen und gingen direkt die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Harry warf Schlüssel und Brieftasche auf sein Bett. Es war gerade mal fünf Uhr. Am Wochenende wollten die Dursleys spießiger weise immer ein besonders aufwendiges Abendessen vorgesetzt bekommen, aber selbst mit der Stunde Vorbereitungszeit, die Harry einplante, blieb ihm immer noch eine weitere. Höchste Zeit für ein wenig Zauberkunst.

Die Liste mit ihren Aufgaben war schnell gefunden, Hermines sich selbst füllendem Aufgabenplaner sei Dank. Die einzige Hürde bestand nun meist darin, eben diesen in Harrys Chaos zu finden.

Mal sehen, sie sollten ein paar Sprüche nachschlagen und Sprechen üben (natürlich ohne Zauberstab!) und einen Aufsatz über den Spectum Migare üben, einen Spruch, der es dem Geist ermöglichte, in einem bestimmten Radius das Gelände um einen herum abzutasten. Er wurde meist von Kartographen benutzt, die mit Hilfe von Meditation genug Kontrolle hatten, um ganze Inseln zu erfassen, aber in wesentlich kleinerem Maßstab konnte man ihn auch in einem Kampf einsetzen – zumindest, wenn Harry sich recht erinnerte. Nun, das klang ja schon mal nicht allzu kompliziert. Wenn er sich ranhielt, würde er es fertig bekommen bevor er mit dem Essen anfangen musste. Er schielte zum Schreibtisch, der unbenutzt war, dann zu Malfoy, der auf seinem Bett lag und schon wieder ein Buch über Zaubertränke vor den Augen hatte.

"Was?", kam es leicht gereizt von dem Blonden.

"Leidest du jetzt auch noch an Halluzinationen? Ich habe nichts gemacht."

"Doch, du starrst und grübelst und jetzt wage es nicht, das zu bestreiten, denn nach sechs Jahren weiß ich, wann du starrst und wann nicht."

Genau, das hörte sich jetzt ja überhaupt nicht merkwürdig an.

"Ich frage mich nur, ob du die Dinger inhalierst oder warum du jedes Mal, wenn ich zu dir herüber sehe, ein anderes Tränkebuch in der Hand hast."

Draco ließ seine Ausgabe von 'Alles was man zum Brauen von Elixieren fünfter Ordnung wissen muss' sinken und richtete seine sturmgrauen Augen auf den Gryffindor.

"Ich bin ein schneller Leser. Ich schaffe hundert bis zweihundert Seiten pro Stunde, je nachdem wie schwer der Stoff ist. Hatte als Kind viel Freizeit. Außerdem habe ich mir die Anforderungen der UTZ angesehen und gemeinerweise sind die nicht mit einem 'Ohnegleichen' zu bestehen, wenn man nur den Mist aus den vorgeschriebenen Schulbüchern drauf hat. Und so wie ich Severus kenne, hätte ich nicht eine ruhige Sekunde in meinem Leben, wenn ich es wagen würde, ein 'Erwartung übertroffen' zu bekommen. Ich werde es sowieso schwerer haben als gewisse nationale Helden. Eine der Prüferinnen hat ihren Mann und ihr jüngstes Kind an die Todesser verloren, rate mal wie die sich freuen wird einen Malfoy vor sich sitzen zu haben..."

Das war...erstaunlich ehrlich und viel weniger bissig als erwartet. Dass Malfoy Probleme bezüglich der Prüfer bekommen könnte, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Warum auch? Alle Lehrer, außer Trelawney, die sich immer bekreuzigte und von nahendem Unglück schwafelte, wenn sie den platinblonden Schopf auch nur am anderen Ende des Ganges sah, hatte sich keiner gegenüber Malfoy abschätzend verhalten. Dumbledore hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und am Ende des Krieges gehörte er ja auch offiziell zur weißen Seite. Am Anfang hatten ein paar Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern versucht seine Lordschaft zu ärgern, aber nachdem sie ALLE von einem nicht zurückzuverfolgenden Klebefluch an die Decke der Großen Halle befördert worden waren, herrschte Ruhe.

"Ist sonst noch was? Ich habe Besseres zu tun als dir bei dem kläglichen Versuch zu denken zuzusehen, weißt du?"

"Ja ja, schon gut, wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob du den Schreibtisch brauchst."

"Offensichtlich nicht, oder warum liege ich sonst im Bett?"

Harry rollte – zum wievielten Mal schon – mit den Augen und schnappte sich Buch und Pergament, um mit seinen Aufgaben zu beginnen. Während sie beide beschäftigt waren, lag eine angenehme Stille im Raum. Als Harry um Punkt sechs Uhr Feder und Tinte wegräumte, seinen vervollständigten Aufsatz, ein wahres Meisterwerk, wie er fand, zusammenrollte und sich ausführlich streckte, um die Steifheit aus den Gliedern zu vertreiben, meinte er sogar kurz etwas, das verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einem belustigten Funkeln hatte, in den Augen des anderen zu sehen.

"Ich fange jetzt mit dem Essen an, kommst du mit runter?" Erstaunt über die Worte, die ohne bewusstes Zutun über seine Lippen gekommen waren, hielt er inne.

Malfoy war nicht weniger überrascht über das Nicken, das sein Kopf ausführte, zumindest, wenn die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen als Indikator taugten.

Dennoch zog keiner der beiden sein Wort zurück und so fand sich Harry mit einem immer noch lesenden Draco Malfoy in der Küche wieder.

"Was soll ich kochen?"

"Wie bitte? Du fragst mich, was du deinen Verwanden zu Essen machen sollst? Ich würde ja einen Diät-Shake vorschlagen, oder vielleicht den ein oder anderen Entschlackungstrank, immerhin sind bei denen schon drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen..."

"Es gibt Zaubertränke zum Abnehmen?!"

Malfoy blickte ihn abschätzig an, gerade so, als hätte er eine besonders dumme Frage gestellt.

"Was für eine dämliche Frage!" So viel dazu. "Natürlich gibt es die, es gäbe ja auch welche, die deine Sicht korrigieren und dich damit von der Ausgeburt an Hässlichkeit auf deiner Nase da befreien könnten."

"Entschuldigung, Mylord. Aber erstens: Woher soll ein normaler Mensch, der genug Hobbys und Freunde hat und sich nicht mit solch langweiligem Mist herumschlagen muss, das wissen? Und zweitens: Wenn es so etwas gibt, warum gibt es dann auch Hexen und Zauberer, die Probleme mit ihrer Figur haben?" Wieder schüttelte Malfoy nur den Kopf.

"Also wirklich, Potter. Als Zauberer bist du echt 'ne Fehlbesetzung. Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung von irgendetwas, was nicht genau dann im Unterricht erwähnt wurde, als das Schlammblut dich gerade zwang mal aufzupassen, oder? Es gibt eigentlich unglaublich viele verschönernde Zauber und Zaubertränke. Das ist genau wie bei den Muggeln eine Branche, mit der man viel Gewinn machen kann. Darin wird auch die meiste Forschungsarbeit investiert - und es gab und gibt immer noch einige Zauberer und Hexen, deren äußere Erscheinung meilenweit hinter ihrem Vermögen zurückbleibt. Früher war das anders, da konnte sich jeder frei an der Natur bedienen. Dummerweise taten das ziemlich viele, sodass einige der Tiere, die als Zutaten dienten, sehr schnell an den Rand des Aussterbens oder darüber hinaus getrieben wurden. Heutzutage kann sich kaum einer noch die Zutaten leisten und selbst wenn, benötigt man eine extra Braugenehmigung vom Ministerium, da die wirklich wirkungsvollen Tränke ein hohes Maß an Talent, Vorwissen und Genauigkeit verlangen. Die Konsequenzen, die die Fehler mit sich ziehen, sind fast immer unschön und mit dem Verlust des ein oder anderen Körperteils verbunden..."

"Woher weißt du denn so viel darüber, Malfoy? Interessiert?"

Grinsend lehnte sich Harry über die Theke hinweg, die sie voneinander trennte.

"Sehr. Immerhin wäre es auch für meine armen Augen ein enormer Vorteil, wenn diese uralten Schnepfen auf den ganzen Soirées, Bällen und anderen Gesellschaftsabenden, zu denen mich mein Erbe verdammt, endlich eine Kur gegen Falten bekommen würden. Und bei der Hälfte meiner unglücklichen Mitschüler wäre das auch keine schlechte Idee."

"So meinte ich das nicht..."

"So musste ich es aber auffassen, immerhin kannst selbst du nicht so blind sein, dass du dem Irrtum erliegen könntest, ich hätte so etwas nötig!"

"Ist diese penetrante Arroganz in deiner dekadenten Familie von Schnöseln angeboren oder bist du einfach ein ganz besonders selbstverliebtes Exemplar, Frettchen?"

"Halts Maul und mach Essen, Wonderboy, du willst doch nicht, dass deine Familie hungert, oder?"

"Die sind nicht meine Familie."

"Oh, ich vergaß, Sankt Potter ist ja Wahl-Wiesel. Fehlt nur noch ein kleiner schicker Adoptionsvertrag. Du kannst aber auch Mini-Wiesel heiraten, ich bin sicher die kleine Karotte würde vor Glück im Dreieck springen, wenn Harry Potter sie endlich erhört..."

"Jetzt hack nicht auch noch auf Ginny rum."

"Also bitte, jeder weiß, dass die Kleine einen Heldenkomplex erster Klasse hat. Sie war seit dem zweiten Schuljahr praktisch an deinem Umhang festgeklebt."

"Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, Ginny hat einen Freund", zischte Harry zurück. Er mochte Ginny - auch wenn seine eigene kleine Schwärmerei für die hübsche Gryffindor recht bald abklang, während er zusammen mit seinen Freunden und dem Orden durch Wälder und knietiefen Matsch spaziert war, um die Splitter von Voldys verkommener Seele einzusammeln, mit den Gedanken Lichtjahre von allem, was romantisch und hübsch war, entfernt. Sie war immer noch Rons kleine Schwester und ein toller Mensch.

"Du meinst wohl, ob ich mitbekommen habe, dass sie sich durch den halben Jahrgang geschlafen hat! Ja, doch, habe ich tatsächlich, war aber nicht unbedingt schön mit anzusehen..." Draco grinste wölfisch, während er gespielt interessiert seine Fingernägel inspizierte. Er hatte den anderen da getroffen, wo es wehtat und das wusste er auch ohne in Harrys gefährlich glitzernde Augen zu sehen.

"Du mieser, kleiner Schleimbolzen, halt dein verdammtes Schandmaul!"

"Na, na, Narbengesicht. Pass auf deine Sprache auf, wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine Schlammblutmutter sich im Grab umdreht, oder?"

Fassungslos und bebend vor Zorn starrte Harry den Slytherin an. Das war mies, selbst für ihn. Und überhaupt! Litt er etwa an Stimmungsschwankungen oder warum sonst hatte sich die beinah friedliche Gesinnung von gerade eben so rasant in ...das hier geändert?

Bevor er allerdings auch nur überlegen konnte, was er darauf erwidern sollte, zog ein Geräusch von hinten die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Zauberer auf sich.

"Höhö, Schlammblutmutter, der war gut", grunzte Dudley, während einer seiner hirnamputierten Freunde/Schläger/Kriecher dümmlich nickte und kicherte wie eine Dreijährige. "Scheiß Freak!"

"Wer hat dich bitte gefragt, Schwabbelschwarte?", fauchte Malfoy den sichtlich verdutzten Dudley an. Unsicher blickte der von seinem Cousin zu dem Blonden. Warum er sich jetzt nicht mit ihm zusammentat, um die Missgeburt so richtig fertigzumachen, verstand er nicht.

Sein Freund verstand es auch nicht, aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte wenn jemand es wagen sollte, Dudley dumm zu kommen, was im Laufe der Jahre immer weniger häufig vorkam, vor allem, seit der jüngste der Dursleys mit dem Boxen begonnen hatte und unschuldige Jugendliche als Sandsackersatz nutzte. In dem Versuch möglichst bedrohlich zu wirken, trat er zwei Schritte näher und ballte die fleischigen Fäuste. Zugegeben, bei einem anderen hätte das wohl gewirkt, aber Malfoy, der einen guten Kopf kleiner war, kräuselte nur in einer für ihn so typischen Mischung aus Spott, Überheblichkeit und einer leisen Warnung die Oberlippe, während er weiter lässig und ohne sichtliche Zeichen von Anspannung an der Theke lehnte.

Kurz überlegte Harry, ob er irgendwie eingreifen sollte um die Situation zu entschärfen, fragte sich dann aber warum. Wenn Dudley meinte, sich ausgerechnet mit Malfoy anlegen zu müssen, dann bitte. Es würde dem verhätschelten Nachbarschaftsschreck mal ganz gut tun, ordentlich zurechtgewiesen zu werden und wer war da besser geeignet als Draco, zauberberechtigter Muggelhasser und genau in diesem Moment generell schlecht gelaunt? Sicher würde er ihn nicht umbringen oder ihm etwas ähnlich Dramatisches und vor allem Strafbares antun...oder?

Scheiße, das war Malfoy. Der arme kleine Dudley-Spatz würde als Zutat in irgendeinem schwarzmagischen Zaubertrank landen! Eigentlich kein schlechter Gedanke...

"Pass bloß auf was du sagst, Blondie! Wenn ich meinem Vater sage, was für ein großes Maul du hier hast, dann wird er dich auf die Straße setzen und dann kannst du in der Gosse verrotten."

Als wolle er fragen, ob Dudley das tatsächlich ernst meinte, zog Draco eine seiner platinblonden Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ist das etwa dein Ernst?"

Harry konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Draco konnte ganze Vorträge allein durch seine Augenbrauen halten.

"Erstens ist das mein Spruch und zweitens würde ich liebend gern dieses Möchtegernvorstadtparadies verlassen, das ungefähr so attraktiv ist wie das Hinterteil eines Bergtrolls, und in mein wunderschönes Manor zurückkehren, aber der alte Zausel will, dass ich hierbleibe. Und weil mein lieblicher Patenonkel mich ohne einen Hauch von Skrupel bei lebendigem Leibe in Stücke reißen und die Beweise seines Verbrechens dann an eine von Hagrids Monstrositäten verfüttern würde, werde ich wohl oder eher übel hierbleiben müssen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich mich mit der unsäglichen Dummheit eines wertlosen Muggel rumschlagen werde, also pass du besser auf was du sagst, oder der Rest meines Aufenthaltes wird für dich zu einem einzigen Alptraum, verstanden?"

Nein, Dudley verstand nicht. Tja, sein Pech.

"Aber du würdest immer noch von der Schule fliegen!"

"Wohl kaum, Dicker. Ich bin siebzehn, ich darf so viel zaubern wie ich will und niemand schert sich einen feuchten Dreck darum."

Sowohl Dudley als auch die Augen seines Freundes weiteten sich merklich. Innerlich fluchend erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass sie eigentlich vor den Muggeln geheim halten sollten, was sie waren und es ihnen nicht direkt ins Gesicht sagen durften. Tja, der Zug war dann wohl abgefahren – und zwar mit Volldampf. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass... Nein, Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Namen erinnern - keinen unerwarteten Anflug von etwas wie Intelligenz haben und die entsprechenden Schlüsse ziehen würde. Die Tatsache, dass Wie-war-sein-Name-noch-gleich sich ungeniert in der Nase bohrte, ließ ihn aber relativ frohen Mutes sein.

"Du lügst!", kreischte Dudley und seine Hände schnellten zu der Stelle auf seiner Kehrseite, an der Hagrid ihm damals so ein hübsches Andenken verpasst hatte.

"Wenn du dir da so sicher bist, dann komm doch her, aber denk dran - wenn ich die Wahrheit sage, dann reicht ein Schritt und ich sorg dafür, dass du definitiv der Letzte in eurer wertlosen Linie bist..."

Woher auf einmal der Zauberstab in Malfoys Hand kam, konnte Harry nicht sagen, aber er brauchte ihn nur lässig in die Richtung von Dudleys Hose zu schwenken, um blinde Panik in dessen kleine Schweineaugen zu treiben.

"Das wagst du nicht! Ich mach dich fertig!"

"Sicher", höhnte Malfoy. "Stellt sich nur die Frage, wie du das anstellen willst."

Es war schon lustig wie Dudley dastand, ein übergewichtiger Fisch auf dem Trockenen, sein Mund bewegte sich auf und wieder zu, der auf den Slytherin gerichtete fleischiger Finger erinnerte an eine Seismographen-Warnung von Erdbebenstufe sieben...

"Du..!"

"Bitte, tu dir nicht weh! Wenn Potter versucht zu denken, ist es ja schon unschön, aber man kann praktisch sehen, wie die letzten einsamen Hirnzellen Suizid begehen, wenn du dich daran versuchst!"

Empört schnappte Dudley nach Luft, aber Malfoy stoppte ihn mit einer lässigen Handbewegung bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.

"Bitte, verschwende nicht noch mehr kostbare Atemluft! Halt einfach die Klappe, sag deinem Handlanger er soll sich verdünnisieren und roll in dein Zimmer, okay? Wenn nicht, dann verliere ich nun nämlich so langsam meine Geduld, was mich dazu zwingen könnte, drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Die Höchststrafe wäre dann, dass ich Potter hier verbiete Essen zu kochen und dir beim Verhungern zusehe. Und ich würde Spaß haben." Jup, würde er. Malfoy war nicht nur ein Bastard, er war ein sadistischer kleiner Bastard, der bestimmt schon als Kind angefangen hatte, seine Mitmenschen, unschuldige Eulen und Hauselfen zu piesacken.

"Du widerlicher...!" Effektiv von dem Zauberstab unter seiner Nase zum Schweigen gebracht, erbleichte Dudley nun auf das Niveau des Fast Kopflosen Nicks.

"Schweigen, wegschicken, rollen in der Reihenfolge und zwar JETZT!"

Noch Jahre später würde Harry schwören, dass sich sein Cousin bis dato noch nie so schnell bewegt hatte, nicht einmal, wenn es Nachtisch gab. Sein Freund stand immer noch verloren im Flur und zog nun ebenfalls Malfoys Zorn auf sich.

"Brauchst du 'ne extra Einladung?"

Und auch wenn er nichts mit dem Stab in der Hand seines Gegenüber anfangen konnte, wenn er Dudley in die Flucht schlug, dann wollte auch er nicht länger hier bleiben. Auch von ihm sah man nur noch die Schuhsohlen.

"Also wirklich, Potter, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich was in die Richtung sagen würde, aber zwischen der Ansammlung von Fett und Dummheit, die hier in diesem Haus verkehrt, kann ich fast schon verstehen, warum du in den Wieselbau flüchtest."

"Fuchsbau", korrigierte Harry.

"Potter, das war eigentlich ein Wortspiel, es interessiert mich 'nen feuchten Drachenmist wie die Wiesel ihre Schandbude von Haus nennen. Überhaupt, wer gibt seinem Haus einen Namen? Das ist doch geistesgestört!"

"So geistesgestört, wie einem schlangengesichtigen Massenmörder hinterher zu kriechen, der es einem damit dankt, dass er einen auf Hausbesetzer macht und einen an sein Schmusetierchen Nagini verfüttert, wenn man nicht sofort springt, wenn er schnippt?"

"Touché", grinste Draco. "Aber bilde dir jetzt bloß nicht ein, dass eine vernünftige Antwort dich von deinem Image des Gryffindor-Samariter mit Heldenkomplex und Todeswunsch befreit und zu jemandem macht, der es schaffen würde, einen vernünftigen Zaubertrank zu brauen wenn sein Leben davon abhinge." Na klar, man konnte etwas halbwegs Nettes ja nicht einfach so stehen lassen, oder?

"Und nur weil du nicht einen auf Busenfreundinnen mit meinem Vollidioten von Cousin machst, heißt das nicht, dass du aufhörst der eingebildete, ach so adlige Slytherinarsch mit Frettchengesicht zu sein. Und du bist 'ne Schlampe."

"Hör ich da den Neid sprechen, Potter?"

"Träum weiter, Malfoy." Trotz der harschen Worte waren sie nun beide - so verhalten wie möglich - am Grinsen.

'Gruselig. Ein Tag mit dem Albino und ich habe Wahnvorstellungen. Dass ich mir jetzt sogar einbilde eine recht...altnative Art von Spaß mit dem Nachwuchsbastard zu haben, spricht von ernstzunehmenden Schäden!'

Währen Dudley oben den Lärm einschaltete, den er Musik schimpfte, - Malfoy kippte fast aus den Designerlatschen und wirkte dann so schnell wie möglich einen Stillezauber - machte sich Harry an das Zitronenhühnchen, für das er sich entschieden hatte. Nebenbei versuchte er seinem ungläubigen Mitschüler zu erklären, was es mit solch mysteriösen Dingen wie Radios, CDs und Hardcore Techno was-auch-immer-Musik auf sich hatte. War ja klar, dass ein Malfoy nicht Muggelkunde belegt hatte...

Sie waren gerade bei solch komplizierten Dingen wie dem Strom angelangt, der den CD-Spieler betrieb ("Aber das ist doch dumm! Du willst also sagen, dass Milliarden kleiner elektrischer Minus-was-auch-immer-Dinger durch das 'Knabel'-Teil fließen, warum auch immer, und so das 'Radio' betreiben, das die 'CDs' abspielt?! Wie umständlich! Warum nehmen sie nicht einfach einen magischen Plattenspieler, der ohne die 'Knabel' funktioniert? Und dieses Musikzeug hört sich sowieso an, als wäre da etwas kaputt gegangen" - "Kabel, Malfoy, nicht 'Knabel'. Und die Muggel sind Muggel eben weil sie KEINE magischen Sachen benutzen können, schon vergessen?"), als sich der Schlüssel in der Tür erneut drehte.

Dieses Mal war es Petunia, die in die Küche tapste. Misstrauisch beäugte sie die beiden Zauberer, dann das, was ihr Essen werden sollte, gerade so, als würde Harry sie vergiften wollen, doch dann entschied sie, dass alles in Ordnung zu sein schien und tippelte weiter in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo sie eifrig an etwas herum zu werkeln begann, das Harry nicht sehen konnte. Es interessierte ihn allerdings auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich arbeitete sie an einer ihrer geschmacksverirrten Strickarbeiten. Welcher gesunde Mensch kam auf die Idee, Rosa mit Kotzgrün zu mischen und den unförmigen Lappen dann als Mütze/Socke/Geschirrtuch zu deklarieren, auch wenn alle drei exakt gleich aussahen. Harry hoffte, dass das nächste Exemplar ein Pulli für Duddellein sein würde. Harry liebte seine eigenen selbstgemachten Pullover, aber Mrs. Weasley war eine wahre Meisterin, vor allem verglichen mit seiner Tante.

Die weitere Zeit bis zum Essen verging wie im Flug. Harry fuhr mit seiner Erklärung des Radios fort und Malfoy lauschte bis auf den ein oder anderen Kommentar, der ihn als absolut unwissend markierte, wie es sonst nur ein Neonschriftzug auf seiner Stirn es getan hätte, schweigend und augenscheinlich interessiert, was Harry dann doch verwunderte. Sollte Malfoy als stolzes Reinblut nicht vollkommen gleichgültig gegenüber Dingen außerhalb der magischen Welt sein?

Nur wenig später, als auch der letzte Dursley nach Hause kam, um zehn vor sieben, nahm Harry das Hähnchen aus dem Ofen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er Malfoy bitten sollte schon einmal den Tisch zu decken, aber bei einer Erfolgschance von unter 0,0001% sparte er sich die Luft und tat es kurzerhand selbst. Schnell räumte er noch die Beilagen dazu.

"Ich bin fertig, Tante Petunia."

"Wurde ja auch Zeit", mokierte sie sich. War ja klar, auch wenn Harry auf die Minute genau mit ihrer Zeitvorgabe hingekommen war, so war dies zu langsam. Wäre er schneller fertig gewesen, wäre es ihr aber auch nicht recht. Zu versuchen, seine Verwandten zufriedenzustellen, das hatte der Gryffindor schon lange bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war aufgegeben. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden und er sie ebenfalls nicht. Wenn er siebzehn war, dann würde er nicht eine weitere Stunde seines Lebens hier verschwenden, sondern zu seinen Freunden, seiner wahren Familie, in die magische Welt ziehen, weit weg von immer gleichen Vorgärten und sauertöpfischen Verwandten. Sie hingegen würden hier weiter ihr mickriges Leben fristen und dabei nicht einmal merken, wie armselig sie doch waren.

"Vernon, Liebling! Duddy-Bärchen! Das Essen ist endlich fertig!" Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen standen die beiden Herren auch schon auf der Matte, allein die Gabel in ihren Händen hätte noch gefehlt. 'Essen' war das einzige Zauberwort, das in diesem Haushalt verstanden und akzeptiert wurde. Dudley warf zwar Draco den ein oder anderen misstrauischen bis feindlichen Blick zu, aber da dieser sich nicht im Geringsten für ihn zu interessieren schien, entschied sein Spatzenhirn, dass es sicher sei, sich nun voll und ganz auf eine möglichst schnelle Nahrungsaufnahme zu konzentrieren, bevor noch ein Gramm Fett abgebaut werden konnte. Der stolze Blick seiner Tante, mit der sie das unappetitliche Schlingen ihres Sohnes betrachtete, war dabei genauso appetittötend wie besagtes Essverhalten des Nachwuchses. Malfoy hatte den Schock immer noch nicht verdaut und aß gesittet und langsam wie eh und je.

"Wie war denn so dein Tag, Hase?", gurrte Petunia. Es klang wie eine Taube, die Kreide gefressen hatte. Malfoy hustete in sein plötzlich aufgetauchtes Taschentuch und warf dem grinsenden Harry einen fast tödlichen Blick zu.

"Gupf"

'Ja, wirklich eloquente Antwort Duddylein, hast du ganz toll gemacht und jetzt komm schon, erzähl doch Mommy mal wie böse der blonde Giftmischer zu dir war.'

Aber wie auch zu erwarten hielt Dudley dicht, auch wenn er ein wenig rot um die Ohren wurde und nun fast mit der Nase in den Erbsenschoten steckte.

"Das freut mich." Strahlend tätschelte sie ihrem kleinen Wonneproppen den Arm. "Ich wusste, dass es eine gute Idee war, dir das alte Auto zu schenken!", plapperte sie weiter und warf Harry dabei einen fiesen Seitenblick zu. Der jedoch bekam das gar nicht mit, viel zu sehr war er bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er gerade fast an einem Stückchen Fleisch erstickte. Ernsthaft, welcher senile Vollidiot würde Dudley den Führerschein geben? Sicher wollte er nur nicht weiter in einem Wagen sitzen, den dieser steuerte und fand sein eigenes Leben wertvoll genug, um das aller anderer Verkehrsteilnehmer dafür zu riskieren. Wahrscheinlich hätte Harry genau so gehandelt...

Nachdem der Hunger endlich gestillt war, immer wider eine Herausforderung, sprintete Dudley ohne große Worte sofort die Treppe hinauf, denn ihm war das breite Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht wohl doch längst nicht geheuer genug, um seinen Hintern für etwas anderes als Essen zu riskieren. Kopfschüttelnd räumte Harry das Geschirr weg und stellte die Spülmaschine an. Draco folgte ihm lautlos auf ihr Zimmer, wo er sich wieder auf sein Bett legte und erneut sein Buch aufgriff. Der andere tat es ihm gleich.

Erst als allmählich die Dunkelheit vom Fenster her und aus den Ecken in den Raum schlich und man ohne 'Lumos' nicht mehr allzu viel entziffern konnte, blickte er auf. Die Brille von der Nase nehmend rieb er die müde gewordenen grünen Augen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Schulfeind verriet ihm, dass der noch immer ganz vertieft in seine Lektüre war. Er hatte genau die gleiche winzige Falte zwischen den feinen Augenbrauen, die auch Hermine bekam, wenn sie ein besonders spannendes Buch, nach ihren Maßstäben wohl gemerkt, vor sich hatte und gar nichts um sich herum mehr mitbekam. Ron schwor, sie einmal dabei beobachtet zu haben, wie sie an ihrem Brot vorbei gebissen hatte. Komisch, dabei war Malfoy nun wirklich niemand, der wie ein Streber schien. Wahrscheinlich versteckte er es bewusst, um nicht sein Eisprinzen-Image zu gefährden. Nerdprinz würde sich ja nicht mal halb so schick und böse anhören.

"Malfoy." Keine Reaktion. "Malfoy!" Auch die erhöhte Lautstärke verfehlte ihre Wirkung. "DRACO! Leg sofort das Buch weg oder ich lass dich Kessel mit der Zahnbürste schrubben bis deine Fingernägel abbrechen!"

Obwohl die Imitation von Snapes dunklem Schnarren nicht halb so gut war wie die, die Seamus letztens zum Besten gegeben hatte, um Ron unter der Dusche wegzulocken, warf Draco diesmal gleich in einem Anflug urkomischen Erschreckens alles von sich, wobei das Buch auch noch die Schreibtischlampe umfegte.

"Scheiße, Potter! Willst du, dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt krepiere? Und bevor du jetzt 'Ja' sagst, denk an all die schrecklichen Flüche, die Tante Bella mir gezeigt hat!"  
"Mach dir nicht gleich ins Hemd, Frettchen. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es spät ist und ich mich zum Schlafen fertigmache."

"Warum sollte mich das nun interessieren? Brauchst du Aufmerksamkeit, nun wo deine Bewunderer nicht mehr um dich schwärmen und jeden Nieser beklatschen?"

"Merlin, nein, ich wollte nur dezent anmerken, dass es spät ist. Dass wir schlafen sollten."

"Na dann schusch, schusch ins Bad, ich lese in der Zeit noch eben kurz das Kapitel fertig."

Augen verdrehend, mal wieder, schloss Harry hinter sich die Tür und widmete sich dem Zähneputzen und Waschen. Dann noch in seine Schlafhosen und das alte T-Shirt gestiegen und schon war er fertig.

Malfoy brauchte nicht viel länger und keine zehn Minuten später wurde auch schon das letzte Licht im Ligusterweg Nummer Vier gelöscht.

"Gute Nacht, Potter." Augenblicklich versteifte Harry sich. Ganz deutlich meinte er die eisgrauen Augen seines Zimmergenossen im Rücken zu spüren.

"Bitte, tu das nicht."

"Was? Dir eine gute Nacht wünschen?"

"Ja, das ist gruselig, man könnte glatt denken, du meinst es ernst und hoffst nicht auf Alpträume für mich..."

"Eww, Malfoy! Bitte, verpass mir nicht ein Trauma nach dem anderen!"

Gänsehaut schlich sich auf Harrys Nacken, als er Malfoy im anderen Bett lachen hörte. So leise, dass selbst das Rascheln einer der Bettdecken es hätte übertönen können, aber auch ohne Spott und Böswilligkeit.

"Du hast es so gewollt!"

"Bitte, lass mein Kopfkissen mutieren und mich verschlingen!"

Diese Nacht schlief er, Harry Potter, mit Draco Malfoys Lachen im Ohr ein und er hatte nicht eine Sekunde einen schlechten Traum.


	4. Gehe nie mit einem Malfoy Shoppen!

Hallo, alle zusammen!  
Hier kommt endlich das vierte Kapitel. Leider hat das reale Leben meine Beta Eleena vom betan abgehalten. Für dieses Kapitel hat sich dann Schwarze Woelfin erbarmt. Danke, dir!  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt genau so viel Spaß beim lesen wie ich ihn beim schreiben hatte!  
L.G Autum

Manchmal, da war Harry sich mittlerweile hundertprozentig sicher, war das eigene Leben auf Untergang und totale Vernichtung geeicht. Totale Vernichtung im Sinne eines lauten Knalles, eines bedrohlichen Gerumpels und Malfoys hoher Stimme, die Verwünschungen in den Raum zeterte, bei denen selbst Seamus die Ohren rot geworden wären. Muss noch erwähnt werden, dass sich das Ganze noch vor sechs Uhr morgens abspielte?

"Potter!" Super, Harry hatte nicht einmal die Brille auf der Nase und schon wurde er Zielobjekt des malfoy'schen Jähzorn.  
"Sag deinem bescheuerten Vieh, dass es seinen gefiederten Arsch aus meinem Bett bewegen soll, sonst mach ich einen verdammten Eierwärmer daraus!"  
Vieh? Wie auf Kommando ließ Hedwig ihr vertrautes Fiepen vernehmen und riss den armen Gryffindor so aus der allmorgendlichen Umnachtung.  
Hastig die Brille aufgesetzt und schon bot sich ihm ein... doch, das Bild war erheiternd, eigentlich zum totschreien komisch. Da saß der hochwohlgeborene Giftspucker aufrecht in seinem Himmelbett, einen der Vorhänge äußerst dekorativ über sein platinblondes Haupt gestülpt und mit Hedwig noch obendrauf, von der Harry schwören würde, dass sich ihr Schnabel zu einem Grinsen verzogen hatte, denn wenn Eulen grinsen könnten, dann würden sie dabei genau so aussehen.

"Hallo, meine Schöne. Na komm her, lass das böse Frettchen nur reden, aus dir macht keiner einen Eierwärmer, der nicht selbst als Federhalter enden möchte!" Hedwig schuh-schuhte zustimmend und erhob sich geschmeidig von ihrem Platz, um zu ihrem geliebten Besitzer zu gleiten. Hier wurde ihr auch sofort ausführlich das Gefieder gekrault und der ein oder andere Eulenkekse zu gesteckt.

"Merlin, Potter! Du verhätschelst den fliegenden Schneeball ja genauso schlimm wie deine Tante deinen fetten Cousin!"  
Harry streckte dem anderen nur die Zunge raus und schob die Nase praktisch bis zum Ansatz in das Gefieder seiner treuen Eule.  
"Lass den bösen Malfoy nur reden, der ist ja nur neidisch, weil ihm außer Mommy keiner Kekse gibt." Wieder gurrte die Schneeeule und schmiegte ihren Schnabel an Harrys Wange.

"Bei Salazar, das ist doch nicht normal, was hast du dem Tier ins Fressen gemischt? So benimmt sich doch keine normale Eule! Nimm ihr doch einfach den verdammten Brief vom Fuß und schick sie dahin zurück, wo auch immer sie hergekommen ist, so wie jeder normale Zauberer es machen würde."

"Mach du lieber dein Bett wieder heile du Schlafzimmer-Hooligan!"

"Klappe Potter, sonst kannst du deine Familienplanung gleich vergessen!"

"Aber doch nicht vor der Eule!" Harry hatte die Zeigefinger beider Hände dorthin gepresst, wo er unter den ganzen Federn Hedwigs Ohren vermutete, diese blickte, vor allem für eine Eule, ziemlich verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Harry hatte genau das alberne Grinsen aufgelegt, für das Draco ihn seit der ersten Klasse schon verfluchen wollte.

"Du hast doch einen Komplettschaden!"

"Kann ich nur zurück geben..."  
Draco rollte die Augen, murmelte einen Spruch der seine Vorhänge wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand versetzte und drehte dem Helden der Zauberwelt demonstrativ den Rücken zu, er zog sogar noch seine Decke halb über den Kopf.

"Wie auch immer, ließ den verdammten Brief und kuschel mit deiner flauschigen Mäusefalle, ich werde jetzt weiter schlafen und zwar mindesten noch drei Stunden, also tu was auch immer du tust leise!", und nach wenigen Sekunden fügte er noch hinzu:  
"Achja, und bevor ich es vergesse, morgen wird vor dem Schlafengehen das Fenster zu gemacht!"

Leise glucksend -wie kam es eigentlich, dass Malfoys Nörgeleien ihn immer wieder zum lachen brachten- hob er die Schneeeule leicht an, worauf sie ihm brav ihr Bein entgegenstreckte, an dem ein Blatt feines Pergament befestigt war.  
Behutsam strich er es auf der Bettdecke glatt, während er Hedwig mit der anderen Hand einen letzten Keks als Belohnung anbot.  
Der Brief war 'natürlich' von Hermine. Wenn es schon nicht die ordentliche Schrift und das schöne Pergament verraten hätten, dann wäre spätestens bei der Anrede klar, dass dies kein Produkt Ron Weasleys war: 'Lieber Harry', eher würde Snape rosa Häschen Hausschuhe zum Unterricht tragen, als dass Ron ihn mit 'Lieber Harry' anschreiben würde.  
Seine Briefe begannen meist mit 'Ey, alter du glaubst nie was Fred und George gerade gemacht haben... ' oder 'Hey, Kumpel... ' und das waren die einzigen beiden Anreden, in den einzigen sieben Briefen, die Harry jemals in all den Jahren von ihm erhalten hatte. Von Hermine hatte er einen ganzen Schuhkarton voll und damit meinte er einen in den Vernons Schuhen passten, die riesengroß waren und die vielleicht sogar Hagrid gepasst hätten. Mit dem wunderbar warmen Gefühl im Bauch, das sich immer einschlich, wenn er an seine beiden besten Freunde dachte, wand sich Harry wieder Hermines Brief zu.

»Lieber Harry,  
sicher wunderst du dich, dass ich dir schon jetzt schreibe. Immerhin vier Tage eher als normalerweise... Ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir gut geht. Ich meine, die jetzige Situation ist sicher nicht die beste.«

Wie es der Albino-Schlange wohl gefallen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Hermine ihn als 'die Situation' bezeichnet?

»Obwohl es sicher lächerlich ist, mache ich mir einfach Sorgen um dich oder darum, was du Malfoy antust, wenn er sich genauso arrogant aufführt wie in der Schule. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du schnell antwortest, auch wenn es drei Rollen voller Beschwerden über das Frettchen sind. Es tut mir leid, dass deine Ferien anders sind, als du sie dir wohl gewünscht haben wirst.  
P.S Ich bin ab übermorgen mit meinen Eltern in Italien, also Wunder dich nicht, wenn die Post etwas länger dauert!  
Alles Liebe  
Hermine«

Ja, das war typisch Hermine, immer um sein Wohl und Temperament besorgt... Und auch wenn er es früher oft als störend empfunden hatte, war er nun wirklich dankbar dafür. Immerhin war sie die einzige, die nach dem Krieg so lange gebohrt hatte, bis er nachgab, die einzige, die sich nicht von einem halben Lächeln täuschen ließ. Sie war es auch, bei der er sich am Ende die Augen ausgeheult hatte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Neugierig bis zum bitteren Ende, das war sie unbestreitbar, aber das war halt Hermine und Harry mochte seine Freunde so wie sie waren. Punkt!

Verstohlen ließ er seinen Blick zu Malfoy wandern. Ob Slytherins Eisprinz auch Freunde hatte? Harry hatte in der Vergangenheit immer dazu geneigt, die Leute um ihn herum als Handlanger zu bezeichnen oder in Parkinsons fall als Klette/ Fangirl. Sein ganzes Haus hatte eigentlich vor Malfoy gekuscht und das spätestens seit dem fünften Schuljahr, im sechsten ging es so weit, dass sich keiner getraut hatte, ohne die Erlaubnis seiner Lordschaft, auch nur zu niesen, nicht einmal die älteren Schüler der siebten Klasse!  
Und wenn sie nun zurückkehrten nach Hogwarts?  
Eigentlich hatte Harry schon direkt nach Ende des Krieges, spätestens aber in den restlichen Monaten des Schuljahres, an eine Verschiebung der Machtverhältnisse geglaubt. Insgeheim hatte er sich auch eine Annäherung zwischen den Häusern gewünscht, aber wie naiv dies war, hatte er spätestens dann erkennen müssen, als Schüler aus anderen Häusern begannen den Kindern bekannter Todesser nachzustellen und sie teilweise übel zu verhexen. Zum Glück ging das nur so lange, bis sie sich an Malfoy rangetraut hatten, der hatte ihnen den Spaß dann ganz schnell ausgetrieben...  
Würde das die anderen Slytherins noch mehr unter sein Kommando stellen? Würden seine 'Freunde' auch jetzt noch hinter ihm stehen, wo er nicht mehr der Sohn von Voldemorts rechter Hand war?  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung, Hermine hätte es sicher sagen können, immerhin war sie um einiges aufmerksamer und konnte das Verhalten der Leute wahnsinnig gut voraussagen.  
Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach in seinem Brief fragen? Aber nein, das würde dann noch so wirken, als habe er Interesse an irgendetwas, das mit dem Frettchen zu tun hatte und also bitte, aber er und Interesse an Malfoy? Nie und nimmer. Nicht im Geringsten.

'Genau' höhnte die fiese kleine Stimme ganz hinten in seinem Kopf, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihm genau die Dinge mental vor die Füße zu spucken, von denen er nicht wissen wollte, dass sie ihm durchaus bewusst waren.  
'Darum hast du wahrscheinlich auch jede Gelegenheit ausgenutzt, um ihm hinterher zu spionieren. So wie im zweiten, als du dachtest, dass er der Erbe Slytherins war, im vierten als er Kimkorn Hermines nicht existente Dreiecksbeziehung mit dir und Krum aufgeschwatzt hatte oder noch besser, vor dem Sommer als er unser aller Vernichtung plante und es wagte auf Dumbledores Seite zu wechseln.'

'Klappe Gewissen' fauchte Harrys bewusstes Ich zurück und machte sich sogleich daran all das, was er gerade 'gehört' hatte, gedanklich wieder schön weit weg zu schieben, alles andere würde sein Leben nur noch komplizierter machen. Und noch mehr Schwierigkeiten war etwas, was er nicht wollte. Er wünschte sich nur ein ganz normales Leben an der Grenze zur Langeweile.

Um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, schnappte er sich ein paar Blätter Pergament und seine Schreibfeder.

»Hi Hermine,  
bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Keine Todesser, keine Dementoren und Malfoy hat auch nicht versucht mich im Schlaf zu erstechen. Naja, bis jetzt noch nicht...  
Ne, eigentlich ist er ganz...-nicht in Ordnung- aber harmlos. Nicht, dass ich ihn nicht bei sich bietender Gelegenheit sofort in die Themse schubsen würde, aber wenn er mal seine Klappe hält, kann man ihn wunderbar ignorieren. Ich versuche einfach ihn zu beschäftigen. Bist du eigentlich am Ende der Ferien bei den Weasleys? Vielleicht kann ich ja Dumbledore überreden, mich auch vorbei schauen zu lassen, dann kann seine Lordschaft sich von mir aus in der Schule in seinem Kerker verkriechen oder so...  
Bis hoffentlich bald,  
Harry«

Prüfend hielt Harry den Bogen mit ein wenig Abstand vor sein Gesicht. Okay, es war weder ein literarisches Meisterwerk noch sonderlich emotional, aber das waren seine Briefe nie und Hermine würde sich weder daran noch an der Kürze stören, sie wäre eher froh überhaupt eine so schnelle Antwort zu bekommen. Und was ließ sich auch sonst sagen? Alles was in den letzten zwei Tagen passierte, hätte das Wörtchen Malfoy beinhaltet und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Namen drei Mal hintereinander schreiben könnte, ohne spontan einem anhaltenden Brechreiz zu erliegen.

Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne, worauf Hedwig sich zu ihrem Herren herüberschwang und folgsam ihr Bein anbot.

"Bringst du dies zu Hermine, meine Hübsche?"  
Die Schneeeule knabberte zärtlich an Harrys Finger, um sich dann, wenn man von dem Rascheln von Federn absah, völlig lautlos zu erheben und aus dem immer noch geöffneten Fenster zu segeln.

So leise wie möglich -sechs Uhr war selbst ihm zu früh, um sich mit Malfoy zu schlagen, weil er es gewagt hatte, ihn von seinem überfälligen Schönheitsschlaf abzuhalten- stand er dann auf und machte sich auf in die Küche. Wie nicht anders erwartet, war Petunia schon auf. Mürrisch blickte sie von ihrer Klatschzeitung zu ihm auf, die dünnen Lippen zu einem einzigen Strich zusammengepresst.

"Was willst du?"  
"Öhm, nichts besonderes, aber... ich habe mich gefragt, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich heute weg fahre?" Petunias Augen wurden noch ein wenig schmaler.

"Wohin?"

"Nach London?"

"Nimmst du deinen kleinen Freund mit?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Klar, er würde den blonden Bastard lieber hier lassen, aber das würde Dumbledore wohl nicht wirklich passen und Harry hatte nicht das kleinste Bedürfnis, sich mit seinem Schulleiter anzulegen und immerhin war der Slytherin ja auch so etwas wie der Hauptgrund, warum er in die Stadt hinein fahren wollte.

"Na dann von mir aus".

Ungläubig sah Harry zu ihr auf.

"Was? Hast du gedacht ich würde nein sagen? Pass mal auf, Harry. Wir wollen dich nicht hier haben und du willst auch nicht hier sein und ich bin mir sicher, dass dein arroganter Schulkamerad auch lieber wo anders wäre. Also warum ignorieren wir uns nicht einfach so gut es eben geht für die letzten paar Wochen, bevor du dir dann endlich deine Koffer schnappst und uns in Frieden lässt?"

Harry war sich bewusst, dass sein Mund leicht offen stand. War das ihr Ernst? Fast sah es so aus. Und hatte sich nicht schon gestern abgezeichnet, dass die Ferien dieses Jahr etwas anders sein würden? Klar, Harry erwartete nicht, dass man ihn nicht immer noch zum Spülen und Rasenmähen abstellen würde und was auch immer Vernon und Petunia sagten, das bedeutete nicht, dass Dudley ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, auch wenn er wohl gestern einen kleinen Dämpfer bekommen haben dürfte. Dennoch gefiel ihm der Gedanke seltsam gut. Vor ein paar Jahren noch, vor allem vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, hätten ihm die kalten Worte seiner Tante vielleicht weh getan, aber über soetwas war er hinweg, denn alles was sie sagte stimmte. Sie wollten ihn nicht und das war okay, denn er wollte sie auch nicht und sie würden sich wohl niemals wiedersehen, wenn Harry am Ende des Sommers erst einmal aus der Haustür zum Ligusterweg Nummer Vier hinaus spazieren würde.

Er nickte kurz, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte und machte dann scharf auf dem Absatz kehrt, um zurück in sein Zimmer zu joggen.

"Los, Malfoy, steh auf!"  
Keine Reaktion, aber dafür hatte Harry nun wirklich keine Geduld. Entschlossen packte er das ihm zugewandte Ende seiner Bettdecke und zog sie mit einem Rück komplett weg.

"Scheiße Potter! Hast du Probleme oder so? Erst deine verrückte Eule und jetzt du, was ist so schwer daran zu verstehen, wenn ich sage, dass ich schlafen will?"

"Hör auf dich so an zu stellen und zieh dir was an, wir fahren nach London."

"Sagt wer?", fauchte Malfoy.

"Sag ich!", bestimmte Harry die Arme in die Seiten gestützt und den grimmigsten Blick aufgesetzt, zu dem er in der Lage war. Draco starrte nicht minder böse zurück. Die fast weißen Haare standen nicht wie bei Harry in alle Richtungen ab, sondern lagen fast unnormal ordentlich an seinem Kopf an, nur ein wenig verwuschelt, auf eine Art, für die andere Ewigkeiten mit einer Tube Haargel bewaffnet vor dem Spiegel standen. Typisch für ihn eigentlich.

"Warum sollte ich mit dir, von allen möglichen Leuten, in eine verdammte Muggelstadt fahren? Ich habe nicht einmal gefrühstückt!"

"Wir holen uns etwas unterwegs."

"Ich habe nichts zum Anziehen!", der Konter schien Malfoy zu gefallen, zumindest hatte er dieses dumme Halbgrinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Eben darum fahren wir ja, damit du ein paar Sachen hast, mit denen du dich in den nächsten Wochen in die Öffentlichkeit trauen kannst."

"Ich will aber keine Muggelklamotten, die sind scheußlich!", protestiere er. Harry verlegte sich wieder einmal auf das Verdrehen der Augen.

"Es gibt hunderte Stile bei den Muggeln, du musst dich ja nicht anziehen wie ich oder gar Dudley, sicher wird es auch Klamotten geben, die deinen Ansprüchen genügen werden."

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

"Merlin, Malfoy! Zieh dich doch verdammt noch mal endlich an!"

"Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich nichts zum Anziehen habe! Hast du jetzt auch noch Gedächtnisschwund, Narbengesicht?"

"Zieh doch einfach das an, was du gestern getragen hast." Offensichtlich fand Malfoy den Vorschlag nicht ganz so einleuchtend wie Harry. Er blickte drein, als habe man ihm vorgeschlagen, doch nackt zu gehen.

"Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ich werde nicht und ich wiederhole NICHT in den gleichen Sachen rumlaufen wie am Vortag!" Seine Stimme klang schrill, fast schon panisch, sodass Harry nicht umher kam zu grinsen. Das war sie also, die ultimative Katastrophe für einen Draco Malfoy: Seine Klamotten zweimal zu tragen.

"Na gut, dann verwandle doch irgendetwas von deinem anderen Zeug."

"Spinnst du? Meine Sachen wurden mit Magie geschneidert! Wenn ich da jetzt rumpfusche, dann bekomme ich die nie wieder so hin, wie sie einmal waren!"

"Jetzt tu bloß nicht so, als wäre unter dem ganzen Zeug nichts, was du nicht aussortieren könntest."

"...Nunja, ich schätze mal, ich werde meine Schulkleidung nicht mehr brauchen, immerhin werde ich mir am Anfang des Schuljahres eh neue schneidern lassen, aber..."

Übertrieben begeistert klatschte Harry in die Hände und setzte ein Grinsen auf, von dem er wusste, dass es Malfoy zur Weißglut treiben würde.  
"Na dann ist das ja geklärt!"

"Stopp, Potter", protestierte der Slytherin, "Überhaupt nichts ist hier geklärt!"

Doch der Retter der magischen Welt stellte sich taub und verschwand mit einem Bündel Klamotten im angrenzenden Bad, wo er gleich die Dusche anstellte, um das wilde Protestieren aus dem Schlafzimmer zu ignorieren. Während er sich die unzähmbaren Haare wusch und auch den Rest seines Körpers einrieb, wanderte er gedanklich schon mal ein paar Stunden weiter. Er war noch nicht oft direkt in London gewesen, nicht so oft wie wohl die meisten anderen Jugendlichen der Gegend, aber doch oft genug, um sicher zu sein, dass er alles finden würde, was er suchte und kein Problem mit dem dichten U-Bahn Netz haben würde. Sie würden ein paar neue Klamotten für seine Grimmigkeit kaufen und dann noch Abstecher in das ein oder andere Restaurant machen. Zudem wollte Harry auch der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abstatten. Es gab da die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit, die er noch gebrauchen konnte, vielleicht sogar einen neuen...

"Hey, Wonderboy! Bist du ersoffen oder bloß eingepennt? Nicht, dass mich nicht vor allem Möglichkeit eins zutiefst erfreuen würde..." Harry verdrehte aufgrund von so kindischem Verhalten die Augen, stellte aber trotzdem das Wasser ab und trocknete sich ab. Na der Tag konnte ja heiter werden...

Und wie heiter er wurde. Draco, noch immer unendlich angesäuert über die Tatsache, dass er sein Slytherin Abzeichen von Hemd und Blazer entfernen musste, weigerte sich vehement in den verdammten Bus zu steigen, sodass sie eine gute halbe Stunde allein zur Zug Station laufen konnten, wo die versnobte Schlange dann darauf bestand, einen Fahrschein für die erste Klasse zu buchen, nachdem er schrill und in einer Lautstärke, von der Harry schwor, dass sie den Bahnhoffunk übertönte, verkündet hatte, dass er nicht mit dem ganzen Muggelpack in einen Wagon gehen würde. Harry hatte dem armen älteren Herren hinter dem Schalter ein freundliches Lächeln gezeigt und 'Amerikaner' zu geraunt, worauf ein Ausdruck des Verstehens über dessen Gesicht huschte.

Der Weg in die Innenstadt nahm noch einmal eine gute halbe Stunde in Anspruch und dann endlich waren sie da. Wobei 'da' der für Muggel zugängliche Teil von Kings Cross war und sich nun die wirklich schwere Frage stellte, wie um alles in der Welt Harry Malfoy überreden sollte, sich in eine der Underground Bahnen zu bewegen, damit sie zu den Geschäften kamen.  
Gar nicht, war dann doch die absehbare Antwort. 'Eher würden Trolle Schwanensee tanzen, als ein Malfoy Underground fahren' und das war ein Zitat.  
Seufzend rief Harry schlussendlich ein Taxi zu sich, mit der Bitte, sie so schnell wie Möglich in die Oxford Street zu bringen.

Da die einzigen Erfahrungen, die Harry mit Shoppen abseits der Winkelgasse gemacht hatte, auf den Erzählungen seines Cousin und Petunias fanatischen Suchen nach Reduzierten Handtaschen basierten, hatte er eigentlich vor sich, wie schon am Vortag, auf diese zu verlassen. Leider hatte Dudleylein bei Klamotten einen wesentlich schlechteren Geschmack als bei Eis. Am Anfang rümpfte Malfoy noch die Nase über die Bestückung der Kleiderstangen, nach dem vierten Laden wurde alles schlechtweg ignoriert. Nur sein Blick wurde immer finsterer.

"Okay, Malfoy. Kannst du bitte dein spitzes Näschen einmal aus den Wolken holen und dir endlich ein paar Klamotten aussuchen? Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, dass wir nicht eher fahren, bis wir was für dich gefunden haben, aber wenn du dich nicht zumindest mal umschaust, dann werde ich dich einfach eiskalt bei den Dursleys abstellen und zwar für die restlichen sechs Wochen!"

"Wie bitte?! Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn die Muggel nur ordinäre Lumpen in ihren Geschäften haben? Und ich habe sogar schon welche gesehen, die das Zeug tragen! Und ich laufe bestimmt nicht im Partnerlook mit denen herum, das kannst du knicken!"

Ordinäre Lumpen? Nunja, konnte ja nicht jeder schon im Maßanzug auf die Welt gekommen sein. Wobei...

"Malfoy, ich weiß genau, wo wir als nächstes hingehen."

"Wenn dir der Laden gefällt, brauchen wir erst gar nicht hingehen."

"Oh glaub mir, das ist genau dein Ding."

'Natürlich' war Harrods genau Malfoys Ding. Schon beim Anblick der Fassade schlich sich dezentes Interesse in die Sturmgrauen Augen, eine Tendenz die sich drinnen nur fortsetzte. Das ganze Gold, die antik wirkende, oder wirklich antike, Harry wusste es nicht, Innenausstattung und aufwendige Dekoration wie die Rolltreppen im ägyptischen Raum. Merlin, der Laden war fast genauso versnobt wie Malfoy.  
Und natürlich liebte Harrods Malfoy. Vielleicht lag es daran, wie er es schaffte die Nase noch höher zu tragen als der Rest der Luxustouristen und reichen Londoner, die durch die Etagen flanierten, aber sobald sie die Herrenabteilung erreicht hatten, überschlügen sich die -meist weiblichen- Verkäufer geradezu, um ihm behilflich sein zu dürfen. Zwei ziemlich junge Damen schafften es tatsächlich ihn in Windeseile aus seinen Klamotten zu bekommen und begannen wie die verrückten Sachen in die Umkleide hereinzureichen.  
Ungefähr bei Outfit vier sah Harry ein, dass das Ganze noch dauern würde und plumpste in einen der zugegebenermaßen außerordentlich bequemen Sessel.

Es war fast schon erheiternd -okay, es war ziemlich erheiternd- wie Malfoy seinen Zuschauern eine Modenshow bot. Drei Touristinnen im Teenageralter hatten sich neben Harry platziert und sahen ungeniert zu, während ein paar andere möglichst unauffällig auf und ab schlenderten.  
Als würde er auf einem Catwalk gehen, stolzierte Malfoy vor der Umkleide hin und her, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und ließ sich mit einer Beiläufigkeit bewundern, die Harry erneut zweifeln ließ, ob schüchtern oder auch nur bescheiden in seinem Wortschatz überhaupt existierten.

Als selbst den Verkäuferinnen endlich die möglichen Outfitideen ausgingen, blieb Malfoy in dem was er momentan trug stehen und musterte sich im extra für ihn herbeigerollten Spiegel.

"Wie viel würde die Kleidung denn eigentlich kosten?"

Die Verkäuferinnen wechselten einen schnellen Blick.  
"Pro Outfit? So um die 1000 Pfund..." antwortete die blonde, die sich als Stacy vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Kollegin nickte bestätigend.

"Potter wie viel ist das? In vernünftiger Währung bitte!"

"Ähm, so um die 260 Galeonen schätze ich."

"Oh, ich hätte gedacht, der Laden wäre teurer...tja, um so besser. Ich nehme es dann."

"Was nimmst du?" Draco bedachte seinen Schulkameraden mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

"Alles natürlich!"  
Natürlich, warum auch nicht? Im Hintergrund standen die Verkäuferinnen kurz vor einer Ohnmacht.

"Hat dir ein Pixie das Hirn gestohlen, Malfoy? Du kannst doch hier nicht den halben Laden leerkaufen!"

"Elf Hosen, acht Hemden, elf Pullover und T-Shirts, vier Jacken und drei paar Schuhe sind wohl kaum der halbe Laden."

"Hat's du eine Ahnung was die vom Ministerium mit dir machen, wenn die erfahren, was wir mit dem ganzen Geld gemacht haben?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

"Dann zahle ich den alten Knausern halt alles zurück, ist ja nicht so, als würden wir hier von einem ganzen Vermögen reden."

Nein Malfoy, nur von einem Betrag mit dem die Weasleys ein ganzes Jahr auskommen müssen und zwar für all ihre Kinder, aber das werde ich dir sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, du würdest dich ja doch nur darüber lustig machen, dachte Harry.

"Und damit du auch was davon hast, nehmen wir dir auch gleich was präsentables mit."

"Wie bitte?!"

"Wie sieht es aus, meine Damen? Würdet ihr so nett sein, meinem geschmacksverwirrten Begleiter hier zu ein wenig Stiel zu verhelfen?" Die beiden Damen wechselten einen kurzen Blick, nickten kurz und machten sich dann mit einem wirklich, wirklich bedrohlichen Grinsen in den Augen auf Kleidersuche. Malfoy riss ihn unterdessen grob aus dem Sessel und schubste ihn in die Umkleide, eine Jeans und ein Shirt flogen gleich hinterher.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass es manchmal besser war, sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen, begann Harry sich umzuziehen.

"Was dauert das denn so lange?"  
Wie immer die Geduld in Person riss Malfoy ohne Vorwarnung den Vorhang zur Seite. Erschrocken stolperte Harry ein Stück zurück und riss das Shirt, welches er gerade über den Kopf zog, nach unten. Das Frettchen war so dreist, nicht mal rot zu werden, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Zuschauerinnen, die sich immer noch nicht davon gemacht hatten, sehr zu Harrys Verwunderung.

"Wow Potter, in vernünftigen Klamotten hast du gleich zehn Kilo weniger auf den Rippen, man könnte meinen, dass das Quidditschtraining dir wirklich einen gute Figur verpasst hätte." Tja, und diesen Satz wie eine Beleidigung klingen zu lassen, das konnte in der Form wirklich nur Malfoy.

"Was interessiert dich meine Figur?"

"Brauchst ja nicht gleich rot zu werden, Wonderboy. Zieh lieber mal das hier an!"

Und schon fand Harry sich mit einem grünen, von allen Farben musste es ja unbedingt Grün sein, Oberteil im Gesicht wieder.

Nach weiteren fünfzig Minuten war der Alptraum zu Ende, Harrys Nerven hatten einen Totalschaden und Malfoy sah aus, als würde er vor Glück gleich anfangen zu schnurren.

"Würden sie das bitte zur Kasse bringen?", dabei wies er mit zuckersüßem Lächeln -hah, also ob ihm das einer abnehmen würde, der ihn länger als zwei Tage kannte- auf den riesen Stapel Klamotten, für den er sich entschieden hatte, plus diejenigen, von denen er meinte, Harry müsse sie haben.

Ein kurzes Zwinkern für die Bewunderer und schon wurde Harry in Richtung Kasse geschubst.

Zum Glück machte ihre magische Kreditkarte keine Mucken und sie konnten unbehelligt und mit dutzenden von dunkelgrünen Tüten den Laden verlassen.

"Ich sag es ja nicht gerne, aber wie es der Zufall will, hattest du doch einmal in deinem Leben recht, was Potter?"

"Ich sag es ja nicht gerne, aber wenn ich nicht sofort in ein anständiges Café komme und was zu trinken bekomme, dann werfe ich alle deine tollen neuen Klamotten von mir und beginne einen Hungerstreik."

"Wenn die Muggel hier was vernünftiges zu essen haben, dann gerne. Aber bitte lass uns dieses Mal sofort in einen richtigen Laden gehen, ja?"  
Was auch immer Malfoy als vernünftig bezeichnen mag, McDonalds dürfe es wohl ausschließen...

Um das ganze etwas abzukürzen wank Harry ein Taxi heran und bat den Fahrer, sie an irgendeinem lächerlich teuren Restaurant oder Café heraus zu lassen, das keine Warteliste hatte.  
Der Gute zog zwar die Brauen bis unter den Haaransatz, sagte aber nichts, wofür Harry unendlich dankbar war und setzte sie drei Straßen weiter in der Nähe eines Parks, dessen Name Harry nur hätte erraten können, wieder ab. Der Gryffindor drückte ihm sein letztes Bargeld in die Hand, den Rest sollte er als Trinkgeld behalten. Der tiefen Verbeugung nach zu urteilen, hatte er hier gerade ein ziemlich großes Trinkgeld gegeben, aber das war ihm in dem Moment auch egal.  
Jetzt wollte er sich nur noch in einen Stuhl fallen lassen und beten, dass er nie wieder ein Bekleidungsgeschäft von innen sehen musste.

"Und, fahren wir noch in die Winkelgasse?" Harry sah von seinem wirklich vorzüglichem Nudelgericht, mit dem komischen französischen Namen, den Malfoy so bewundernswert leicht über die Lippen gebracht hatte und der ihm nur die Zunge verknotete, auf.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Du hast nicht nur dieses komische Papier eingesteckt, das die Muggel dreister weise Geld schimpfen, sondern auch vernünftige Münzen und deinen Schlüssel zu Gringots."

"Sag mal, beobachtest du mich eigentlich jede verdammte Minute?"

"Sekunde, Potter, jede Sekunde und wenn du einen winzig kleinen Fehler machst, dann kannst du dein heldenhaftes Gryffindor Hinterteil für den Rest deines Lebens aus einem riesigen Haufen Drachenmist ziehen." Dracos Lippen zogen sich weit genug zurück, sodass selbst seine Eckzähne zu sehen waren. Diese Art des Grinsens hatte etwas unglaublich raubtierartiges, etwas das Harrys Nacken mit einer feinen Gänsehaut überzog. Er schluckte, hob die Augenbrauen und hoffte, dass man ihm seine kurze Verwirrung nicht anmerkte.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass sich das ziemlich nach sexueller Belästigung anhört oder?"

"Ich belästige dich vielleicht in deinen Träumen, Wonderboy."

"Bitte, mir wird schlecht." Harry, wirklich ein wenig blass um die Nase, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, Malfoy hingegen ließ die Unterarme weiter auf der Tischplatte ruhen, er hatte sogar die Dreistigkeit sich noch ein paar Zentimeter vorzulehnen.

"Oh, ist doch kein Grund gleich schüchtern zu werden!", schnurrte Malfoy und Merlin hilf ihm, aber Harry würde schwören, dass er in diesem Moment genau so aussah wie Hermines Kater Krummbein, kurz bevor der sich auf seine ahnungslose Beute stürzte.

"Weißt du, du bist nicht der erste Junge, der... "

Okay, was genug war genug!  
"Malfoy!", knurrte Harry dazwischen, "Wenn du nicht dein spitzes Gesicht neu arrangiert haben möchtest, dann wirst du diesen Satz nicht beenden!"

Natürlich hatte der Bastard die Nerven siegesgewiss zu Grinsen, als wäre alles zwischen ihnen ein Wettstreit, also wirklich, nicht doch, aber immerhin wand er sich wieder seinem Essen zu und brachte seinen armen Tischnachbarn nicht mehr zur Verzweiflung.

Natürlich war das Thema damit nicht vom Tisch. Sie hatten sich gerade wieder aufgemacht, als Harry erneut den stechend klaren Blick im Nacken spürte.

"Komm schon, Potter! Sei nicht so ein verfluchtes Weichei, wenn auch nur einmal in deinem verpfuschten Leben und sag verdammt noch mal, was du willst, es wird dich schon nicht kaltmachen, nicht einmal der dunkle Lord hat das geschafft!"

"Nennst DU gerade MICH ein Weichei?"

"Ja, genau das tue ich, Narbengesicht. Und jetzt fang nicht mit den Ereignissen deiner heroischen Jugend an, damit würde ich schon zu genüge in den Schlaf gelangweilt, sondern pack lieber aus, warum du immer mit einem derart dümmlichen, sehnsüchtigen Gesichtsausdruck auf deinen Verliesschlüssel starrst, als würde dich da ein ganzer Kessel Felix Felicitas erwarten? Was gib es wohl, dass der große Harry Potter sich wünschen könnte? Immerhin dachte ich, ihr Gryffindor Helden braucht kein Geld nur Luft und Liebe. Ach warte, dass waren ja die Wiesel und die 'haben' kein Geld, nur Luft und Liebe..."

"Meinst du wirklich, dass ich versucht bin, mit dir zu reden, wenn du dich benimmst wie ein Arschloch und meine Freunde beleidigst?"

"Keine Ahnung, denn niemand hat so einen riesigen Sturkopf wie du, also sind die Chancen wohl von Anfang an 50/50 gewesen, die 'armen' kleinen Wiesel zu beleidigen, macht mir zumindest Spaß..."

"Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass du ziemlich gestört bist oder? Aber fein, wenn du es wissen willst: Einen Besen."  
Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, aber in diesem Moment blickte Malfoy auch nicht viel intelligenter in die Weltgeschichte als Dudley.

"Was hat ein Besen mit dem Bankkonto der Familie der Eliterotschöpfe zu tun?"

"Nichts, natürlich! Ich war am Überlegen mir einen zu kaufen, du Troll! Aber eigentlich ist das ja nicht so wichtig." Malfoy blieb wie vom Stupor getroffen stehen. Mitten auf dem Gehweg.

"Willst du mir etwa erzählen, du willst dir noch einen Besen kaufen, wenn du einen Feuerblitz hast?"

"Hatte, Frettchen. Einer der Todesser hat ihn durchgebrochen, als sie mich, Hermine und Ron durch halb Schottland verfolgt haben." Darauf wich dann auch der letzte Rest Farbe aus dem spitzen Gesicht.

"Durchgebrochen. Einen Feuerblitz?!" Und dann folgte wesentlich schriller. "War denn der Idiot wahnsinnig?! Verkaufen, klar. Für sich behalten, verständlich...aber durchbrechen?! Welch verkapptes Hirn tut denn so etwas, das ist doch unerhört!"

"Malfoy, das war ein Besen, so leid es mir um ihn tut, aber es war nur ein Besen!"

"Feuerblitz du ignoranter Pseudo-Retter. Merlin, sag mir bloß nicht, wer das war, sonst darf ich meine Jugend auch in diesem Drecksloch von Askaban fristen, weil ich dem Penner den Hals umgedreht habe. Und überhaupt! Harry-Wunder-der-Lüfte-Potter, jüngster Sucher der letzten paar hundert Jahre, Quidditschheld ganzer Heerscharen von Gryffindor wird im nächsten Jahr auf einem Schulbesen über das Feld gurken? Dem einzigen noch existierenden Modell, das älter ist, als die verunglückten Zweigchen auf denen deine sommersprossigen Freunde durch die Lüfte schippern? Willst du mich verarschen?"

"Zumindest hättest du dann eine Chance zu gewinnen." Draco entschied sich das einfach zu überhören, genau wie Harry die Spitze gegen die Weasleys überhörte.

"Von wegen, das werde ich nicht zulassen! Wir kaufen dir morgen einen neuen Besen und zwar einen vernünftigen, einen bei dem die kleine Karotte in Ohnmacht fällt allein bei seinem Anblick! Denn die schau ich mir ganz bestimmt nicht als Sucherin an, ein Wiesel im Team reicht meinen sensiblen Augen, vielen Dank auch! "

Hatte Malfoy jetzt auch den letzten Rest Verstand verloren? Warum bei Dumbledores Unterhosen sollte er wollen, dass sein Gegner einen guten Besen hatte? Und warum sprang er nicht im Dreieck vor Freude bei der Aussicht, dass Harry nicht mehr im Hausteam fliegen würde?

Und noch viel schlimmer, hieß das noch einmal Shoppen mit Malfoy?

So, und nun schreibt ihr- und zwar Reviews! ;)


End file.
